Family Life with Monster Girls
by TheAnimeFanMan
Summary: Meet Max and June Port, a Suburban mother and son, whose lives are about to change because of the liminals. Join them as their house gets crowed with monster girls and emotional drama.
1. Chapter 1: Nothing Will Be The Same

**A/N: Hello and welcome to "My Family Life with Monster Girls" and I'm your author, TheAnimeFanMan. Our story focuses on June and Max Port. A mother and son living in the suburbs when the liminals enter the house and make their lives different. This story will contain OC's of monsters and humans. Also, this story won't be getting too dirty, there will still be sexual situations in one chapter I have planed but there will be no lemons unless you keep asking and I'll think about it. I've taken up too much time, so enjoy.**

* * *

POV: Max

I woke up with a start. It happened again. For the past couple nights I've been having these dreams of a lady I can't see... but I can hear her saying

"Your life with never be the same."

I get up and look at the clock. 5:10 AM. I sigh and lay back down because it's Saturday morning and I can still sleep in. I wake up a little later because Romeo, our dog, and head downstairs for breakfast. "Hey Mom, what's for breakfast..." I say trailing off.

In the kitchen is my mom and a lady I've never seen before in my life. "Oh , Is this the son you were talking about?" The lady asked getting out of her chair.

"Yes Agent Cullings, this is my son Max," She said taking a sip of her tea, "Max, there's more tea in the pot if you want some."

"Thanks, So Agent Cullings, what can we do for you?" I asked.

"Well it's complicated but the easiest way to explain it is that you'll have a roommate soon." Cullings said to me.

"Oh, So when will you be moving in?" I ask taking a sip of tea.

"I won't be, a liminal will be joining you two here. " Cullings said with no sign of joking.

I spit out my tea and go "Wait what?! One of those half-humans? Those are real?" I said to the agent. I had seen footage of them out on the internet, but being on the internet had caused me some suspicion.

"Yes, You and a couple other families will be the test cases for your state." Cullings said.

"So, when should we expect our new addition?" My mom asked.

"She'll be here in about a week." Cullings said heading for the door, "Oh, and Max, Be ready because your life will never be the same."

My mother looked at Agent Cullings because of what she had said. "She?!" She shouted out to her. I was too focused on what her final words were.

* * *

POV: June

After a week of cleaning and preparing a room for our new guest, Max and I finally had time to sit down. Over the week we had looked up facts abut laminals. Small things such as, dietary needs, accessibility needs, even what happens during full moons. "So, what do you think we'll get?" I ask my son.

He was excited to meet our new roommate. Nobody had lived with us in this house since she left. "As long as it's nothing to big, I'll be fine with anything." Max said getting out his laptop.

We had also looked over species to see what we could possibly get. My favorite of what we saw was a were-rabbit. They were little girls with a pair of bunny ears and a tail, so adorable! Romeo's ears perk up and goes to the door.

"I guess she's here." Max said getting up and turning off his laptop.

I followed him and picked up the dog. We open the door to see Culling's car pull up, a small SUV, to which Max let out a sigh of relief. Cullings turned off the car and waved us over.

"Alright Ports, it's time to meet your new homestay but first some ground rules. No audible gasp or sounds of being shocked. She's very shy and doesn't want to much attention out here."

We nodded along as to not upset the agent. "Good, now let me get her." She opened the passenger side door and let a girl step out. For a liminal she looked very human, until she lifted her hat to reveal one huge blue eye.

"H-hello, M-y name is Mono." She said.

* * *

POV: Mono

When we arrived at the house I would be staying at for a while. It was a normal house, two story, in a small suburb. stepped out and started talking to the hosts. After awhile she came around and got me. I introduced myself to the hosts.

"Hello Mono, I'm Max and this is my mom June." The boy said. The small dog in his hands barked softly. "Oh, and this is Romeo," he said holding up the small dog. It was a small white multiese poodle mix.

"Please come in and we can talk inside," June explained.

"Well, you three can, I've got three more families to give homestays too," Cullings said getting in her SUV, "I'll be checking in from time to time, so goodbye for now." She said driving off.

I start walking up the path to the door. Max holds the door open for me and June. "T-thanks." I manage to spit out as I walk by him.

"No problem." he said, smiling at me. We all sat down at the table and started talking.

"So Mono, where do you come from?" June asked.

"Well I was born in the USA but my family is from the Greek area, which explains the myths of the cyclopes." I explained.

"May I ask about your eye? if you don't mind of course." Max asked.

"It depends,' I said, "What did you want to know?"

"Well, how much can you see?" Max asked.

"I can see from the window to the island so I got a good field of view." I explained.

Just then a knock was heard at the door. Max went to go get it.

I heard Max start talking, "Today's not a good day for you to be here. I told you that already." He said.

"I wanted to see you, is that a crime?" a female voice asked. "Besides why shouldn't I be here?" She said walking into the kitchen. She and I locked eyes. "M...M...Monster!" She screamed.


	2. Chapter 2: Romance Trouble

**A/N: Hello I'm your author, TheAnimeFanMan and to be honest, I didn't expect this to get noticed. I'm glad people enjoyed it, so here we are with chapter 2. I don't have a real schedule for this. I'll make chapters when I can. Now my plan is to spend a couple chapters with Mono before going into another monster girl. If you'd be so kind, please follow and review at the end. Thank you and enjoy.  
**

* * *

POV: Max

This nice day had gone to shit in a record time. My Girlfriend, Juliet, had showed up when I asked her not to, walk into my house without listing to me, and insulted my new houseguest. Also, to top it all off, she passed out after screaming her head off. I pick her up and put her on the couch, grab a wet towel and put it on her forehead.

"Alright. First things first, Mono," I said turning to the one-eyed girl, "I'm so sorry about this," I gesture to Juliet on the couch, "I didn't wanna overwhelm you on your first day here. I was gonna wait until i could explain to her what was going on." I finished saying.

"Max, It's ok. You didn't expect this to happen or plan it too." Mono said calmly.

"Ugghh... Max, I had the weirdest dream," Juliet said waking up, "There was this one-eyed freak in your house. Good thing it wasn't..." She trailed off, she saw Mono again. "M...M" was all Juliet could get out before I covered her mouth.

"Excuse us for one moment." I said to my mom and my guest.

I take Juliet up to my room and sit her down. "Now do you see why I didn't want you coming over today? I wanted to explain this to you so this wouldn't happen." I say to her.

"What was that?!" She basically screamed at me.

"She," I said drawing out the point that she was still a person, "is one of those laminal girls. My mom and I are her host family. Her name is Mono, that's how you should to her. Not that, monster, or most importantly one-eyed freak." I explain to her. "Now, we are going down stairs so you can apologize to her. Ok?" I finish.

"Alright." Juliet said with a little hint of annoyance.

* * *

POV: Mono

After a sudden departure from the room and a small argument in his room, Max came back with Juliet.

"Mono, I want to apologize for the way acted. I was startled and I acted rash. Please forgive me." She said extending her hand.

"It's alright. You didn't know this was happening. I'm pretty sure if Max explained this, We would've gotten off on the right foot." I say to her.

"Yeah, right," She muttered under her breath. I heard her say it but I didn't say anything. Max heard it but also didn't say anything but I'm sure he would later.

"Well, I made lunch so let's eat and there's enough for Juliet too." June said breaking the tension.

"Thank you " I say to her.

"Please, call me June and I haven't been a Mrs in two years." She said getting the food out. "So, we asked you questions Mono. Now it's your turn, what do you want to know?" June asked.

"Well, what do you guys do for work?" I asked the mother son duo.

"Well, I'm a waitress at a restaurant down the street and Max doesn't work yet. He's still throwing out applications to stores." June said.

"Alright, Max are you still in school?" I ask moving onto the next question.

"Yes, I'm in 10th grade. When summer break ends, you'll go to school with me." He explained.

"Alright, June," I say turning to her, "When you said you haven't been a Mrs in two years, does that mean..." I say trailing off.

"Yes, Max's dad and I divorced about two years ago. I got custody of the kids but he can still visit and hang with Max." She explained.

"Wait, Kids? Max has a sibling?" I asked.

Suddenly, you could hear a pin drop. June realized what she had said, Max stopped eating and looked down. Juliet, who I forgot was there, remained perfectly still as if she was trying to escape a T-Rex.

"My sister... lived with us until she was 18." Max started. "She and Mom didn't always see eye to eye on things and got into fights a lot. The day came where she had to move into college. The last thing she said before leaving was ' I'm so fucking glad to get out of this hell hole' and left. Lily still visits dad and us but not for long periods. Stop ins and Holidays mostly." Max finished.

Nobody else could see it but with my massive eye, it was impossible to miss. A small stream of tears going down his face. He really missed her.

"I-I'm sorry I brought it up. I didn't t-think it would..." I start to stammer.

"No, It's fine. You were going to have to find out anyway." He said finishing his dinner.

"Well, I'm gonna go." Juliet said getting up. "I'll walk you out." Max said and joined her.

It was June and I left in the kitchen. "How close were Max and Lily?" I ask her.

"Very. They would always play video games together. Max was forced to take sides in some arguments and most of the times he sided with me. That's when they started drifting." She said. "I wish I could take back somethings I said. I don't know if she'd forgive me. But that'll be when she can talk to me again. Mono, could you be a dear and help me clean off the table?" she asked.

* * *

POV: Juliet

As I walk out the door, I finally get the talk I thought I would from Max.

"Ok, what's your problem with Mono?" He asked me.

"I just don't feel comfortable around her." I answer quickly.

"Then we can just hang at your house. Problem solved." He said.

"That's not the point." I say to him.

"Then what is it? What are you worried about?" He said getting slightly angry.

"I just don't trust her." I say staring him down.

"Why, because she's a 'monster'?! You don't even know her that well and you call her untrustworthy?" he said finally reaching his limit.

"I don't plan to get to know her better. Can't you back out of this?" I ask him.

"No, and I wouldn't want too. The agent literally told me 'Your life will never be the same.' and I don't think I want it to be." He told me. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes, if that's how it's gonna be, We're done." I said getting in my car. If he wouldn't stay the same. I wouldn't stay.

* * *

POV: Mono

I hear the door slam. I go to the foyer to find Max crying. "Max what's wrong?" I asked.

"It had to end." he says through tears. "She wouldn't change, so we broke up. I couldn't have her being so rude to you. I couldn't stand it." He told me.

I gasp in surprise. "Y-you guys broke up because of me? I-I'm so sorry." I say.

"It's fine. It wasn't gonna last much longer anyway. Besides, I couldn't have her insulting you." He said.

I don't understand. Why would he stand up form me? He barely knew me. "T-thank you." I say to him. I realized that I didn't stutter because I was nervous. It was because I was starting to develop a crush on Max.


	3. Chapter 3: A Day Out

**A/N: Hello I'm your author, TheAnimeFanMan. Here we are with another chapter. One thing I want to mention, Mono is not the cyclops from the M.O.N. squad. They are different people. I fixed up the previous chapters to make them easier to read. As always please favorite and review,** **enjoy.  
**

* * *

POV: Max

It had been a week since the whole Juliet fiasco. I woke up and grabbed my phone from it's charge dock/ speaker and saw two texts. One was from mom and the other was from an unknown caller. The text fro my mom said "I had to leave for work. Take Mono out to do something and show her around."

The text from the unknown number said "Max, This is Agent Cullings. This is my personal number for questions or if you see anyone breaking the Interspecies law but I can't do anything about normal laws."

I put her number in my phone and went downstairs to find Mono and Romeo, who had taken a liking to Mono, eating breakfast. "Good morning Mono. how'd you sleep last night?"I ask the cyclops.

"Good, thanks for asking." She said smiling at me. As we were talking, her pajama pants started ringing. "Oh hold on," She said taking out her phone. "Hi mom, yeah I'm doing fine." She said walking off.

While she was talking to her parents, I planned our day. First, I would take her to the mall, then we would go to a movie, finish off with dinner and then come home.

"Yes, love you too. Bye." She said hanging up with her parents. "Well, It's good to hear that my parents are still worrywarts even after I leave." She told me sarcastically. "So what do you plan to do today?" She asked me.

"Well, you've seen enough of this house to last a lifetime so why don't we go out for the day?" I ask her.

"What would we do?" the one eyed girl asked.

"First, we would go to the mall, Then a movie if you can watch it, finally dinner and return here." I explain to her. "The only problem is with it is the movie. Will it be a problem for... you know." I lead off not wanting to be rude.

"As long as we sit in the far back, it should work out fine." She said getting up to put her bowl away. "This'll be fun."

"Yep. It's a date." I say to the girl.

"A-A date?!" She repeats dropping her bowl. Thankfully it didn't break.

"It's an expression." I tell her. "Besides, not only is a human-interspices romance frowned upon by the interspices laws, It would be too soon." I say looking towards the door where she left. "But that's over and I need to move on." I say getting back to my normal self. "You can shower first. I gotta look at my car before we leave anyway. I need to check out the wiper fluid and oil." I say grabbing my keys and opening the door. "Let me know when you're done."

* * *

POV: Mono

"Of course it wouldn't be a date." I say to myself. When he said it would be a date, I got my hopes up. "Plus, why would he date just a week after his break up?" I say to myself as I striped down. I step in the shower and turn on the water. I start washing my long red hair. I pick up the bottle and squeeze it a little, unfortunately some got in my eye. "Son of a bitch!" I scream out. I hear the front door slam open.

"Mono, You okay?" I hear Max scream up.

"Yeah, just got some soap in my eye. It just stings." I yell down. "Wait, how did you hear me? You were outside." I ask.

I heard Max climb the stairs. "I didn't. I have this like fourth sense for when something bad happens or is about to happen." He explained. "It help when my sister was about to play hit me or when I was babysitting." He said, his voice near the door.

"Ok, well I'm fine so you can go back to work on your car." I say finishing my shower and putting on my towel. "I'm done, just so you know." I added

"I actually didn't need to do anything. Everything was working fine." He said stepping in. He started taking off his shirt to reveal an 8-pack.

"W-whoa." I whisper to myself. I didn't know he was that fit! He always wore a hoodie even in August and thanks to this development, I couldn't take my eye off him.

"Heh. Like what you see?" He started to chuckle. As soon as it came it disappeared and was replaced with a blush. "Umm... Mono. Your towel." He said covering his eyes.

Hearing him say that, I snap back to full attention to find my towel had fallen giving Max a great view for 16 year old. I scream out and grab my towel and run off. "I can't believe I let that happen!" I say feeling the heat of my blush crawling over my face. I get dressed and put on my clothes. As I head downstairs, I start to wonder if Max enjoyed the sight. As I hear him coming down the stairs I push the thought out of my mind.

"You ready to go?" He asked. His outfit was the same as everyday. A beanie, a hoodie and a pair jeans. "I wanna get to the mall. It's 10am and the movie starts at 2." He told me.

"Yeah, let's go." I say passing him. Little did we know, this was gonna be one crazy day.

* * *

POV: Max

We arrived at the mall. Famous for not only a movie theater inside but also a carousel.

"Wow!" Mono said looking at said carousel. "How can a mall fit this?" She asked, turning to me.

"Well, it was a big mall to begin with," I explain, "I remember when it used to have one floor." I say crossing the food court. "So, what do you want to look at first?" I asked the red head.

"Well, is there a DVD store? I've been looking for something to watch but don't really have time to get a lot before the exchange program." She asked.

"Do you know what 'Stream Team' is?" I ask her.

"No, what is it?" She responded.

"It's basically a bunch of DVD's saved online that you can watch online at anytime." I told her.

"Well, since I don't need to buy those, does this place have a book store?" Mono asked.

"Yeah, follow me." I said starting to walk towards the store. As we're walking I feel Mono wrap her arm around my arm. I don't say anything, it's kinda nice. Then as if the universe needed to balance this good with bad, I start getting a bad feeling.

"Eww, What the fuck is that?" I hear a male teen question. Unfortunately, I knew who that voiced belonged too. Ray Turner, The biggest piece of shit in the world. Well, according to me that is.

"Well Max. I shouldn't be surprised to see you with a freak like her." He said pointing to Mono. His cronies start laughing. "Can she even see normally with that big fucking eye?" He says triggering more laughter.

"She can see very well," I start to say," But she could be blind and see how much of a massive dick weed you are." I say smirking, watching his shitty little grin leave his face. It also makes his cronies start laughing at him.

"Oh yeah? Well, let's test that." He said pulling out a bottle of perfume from his girlfriend's bag. He grab's Mono's arm forcefully. "Ready freak?" He says.

I quickly rush over and grab the perfume. I throw it onto the ground and grab his arm hold Mono. "Get your hands off her you piece of shit!"

"Who the hell do you think you are, touching me?" Ray said. He let's go of Mono but only to punch me.

I dodge the punch and sweep kick his legs making him fall to the ground. I put my foot on his chest as his cronies run away.

"What the hell is going on here?!" A mall cop walked up asking.

"Officer, this man tried to harm my homestay so I took it into my hands to keep her safe and then he tried to harm me.," I began telling the officer, "Here is my host card and papers." I say handing over the papers.

The officer looks over the papers and says "Well, everything looks in order." He says walking over to Ray. "Come on kid. It's time to call your parents and tell them that they have to pick you up from mall jail." He said dragging him off.

"You'll pay for this Max!" Ray shouted as he was dragged off.

"Umm, Max, could we just head home and watch something on that 'Stream Team ' thing? I just don't feel comfortable." She told me.

I looked around at all the attention we had gained. She was holding onto me tighter than before. "Yeah, I think we had enough excitement for one day." I say walking towards the entrance. As we walked back to the car, I got a call from mom.

"Max. I need you to come home right now." She said through the phone.

"Slow down mom. What's wrong." I ask.

"It seems Agent Cullings has a surprise for us." She informed me.

"Oh shit." I say softly.


	4. Chapter 4: A New Housemate

**A/N: Hello I'm your author, TheAnimeFanMan. I'm glad so many people like this. That's all I have for now. As always please favorite and review,** **enjoy.  
**

* * *

POV: Max

"So let me get this straight. It has been a week, 7 days, 168 hours," I say dragging out hours, "since Mono arrived and now you're dropping off another girl?" I say to Cullings. After the mall incident Mom had me rush home with Mono. We had learned that Cullings had a request.

"Yes, this was a last resort and I had nowhere to put her. If you don't take her, she'll go back to her home country." Cullings said. "Now you wouldn't want her to have to leave would you?" She said smirking.

"Mom, conference ring." I said waving her over. "She's got us cornered. What do you wanna do? If we don't take her, she gets deported and I don't think that's fair." I said looking at the new girl. She was a shapeshifter with tan skin and long white hair. When Mono and I got home, it was alarming to see a buck naked woman walking around our house.

"I think we should take her in. I'd like to learn about, you know, actually learn about their culture." She said. "Plus we didn't get our other family member's opinion." She said looking at Mono. "Mono, come here for a second." She said calling her over.

"What do you need June?" She asked getting into the huddle.

"Do you think we should you do about the new girl?" Mom asked. "We wanna know what you think because you're a part of the family now."

"I like Hanna." She started. "She's very interesting and cool, she showed me her powers."

"Well Cullings, it looks like we'll take Hanna in." I said getting out of the huddle.

"Great, Now I'll-" She said before I cut her off.

"But, I want advanced warnings about this. You have my number, it's not hard to shoot a text." I start going off on her. "You may have backed us into a corner on this one and I'll keep quite this time but if this happens again without warning, I'll be getting in touch with your supervisor." I said standing my ground.

"So the man of the house is trying to grow some balls." Cullings said taking off her glasses. Mom and Mono started looking at each other and the lighting between my eyes and Cullings eyes. "Well, It's a deal. I'll be going now. Here's Hanna's papers." She said handing them to me. "Have a good day everyone." She said closing the door.

"Victory!" I scream running around the house. After I calm down I say "Oh my god I thought I was gonna die. Alright, hi Hanna. My name is Max, this is my mom June, my dog Romeo, and you already met Mono." I started saying to the shapeshifter. "Welcome to the Port household.

* * *

POV: Hannah

After finally finding me a home, Cullings dropped me off at a house in the suburbs. After meting the family, I looked them through. June, the mom of Max wasn't anything too special but she could definitely kick some ass if she needed too. Max was a 16 year old and a good looking one at that. I was sensing a power in him, something that he used often. Mono was an average cyclops and their dog is cute and that was it. "It's nice to meet you all. I'm Hanna and I'm a shapeshifter." I changed my hair color from white to blue. A round of applause ensued. "So who'll show me around the house?" I asked.

"Mono, can you do that? I need to get some sheets and stuff ready for Hannah." Max said. A sudden ring came from his phone. "Hello? Oh Ray." He said unhappy. "You wanna what?! Bring it on buddy. I will have evidence and the interspices law on my side. You can try and you will lose!" He hung up and punched a pillow as to not destroy anything.

"What was that about?" June asked. She looked concerned.

"Ray tried to hurt Mono in the mall. I grab his arm and stopped him, then he tried to punch me. I got mall security on him and he want's to sue me now." Max said sighing and rubbing his temple. "I'm gonna call Cullings and see what she can do. I'll do that after we get Hannah settled in."

"Thank you Max." I said smirking. I had a plan to mess with that kid.

* * *

POV: Max

"Yeah, I'll go back tomorrow and ask for the footage. I took the picture of Mono's arm. Thanks again. See you in court." I said hanging up the phone. Cullings had managed to get me a lawyer that the government would pay for since this was a matter of the Interspeices bill somewhat. I was ready for bed when I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I said.

I heard the door open and i turn around to find Mono in her underwear. "Hey Max, I wanted to give you a special thanks for what you did." She said walking over to me. While she did this, three things happened. My man downstairs started getting up to see what was happening, my brain was saying "No No No! The law will get you arrested!" and finally, something about Mono seemed off.

"Hannah, sit down. we need to talk." I say taking control of the situation. Hannah pouted and sat down turning back to normal. "Hannah, I can't have you doing this. This could've done something terrible to Mono and I's friendship. It's rude to take people shape. It is cool but not when you use it like this."

"I know. I was hoping you'd like me more like this." She said looking depressed. "It's hard to get a relationship when you're a shapeshifter. I just wanna be close to someone."

"I'm honored but I just got out of a relationship. Also the law says we can't but if there wasn't a law like that, I would maybe go on a date with you or Mono. It's just to early." I say to her. "Now, why don't you head to bed. I wanna get some sleep before this court case gets starts keeping me up at night."

"Alright. Good night Max." She said leaving my room. I turn away looking at the window. The moon was 3/4 full. "I better get ready." Max said to himself while getting into bed.


	5. Chapter 5: A Social Vist

**A/N: Hello I'm your author, TheAnimeFanMan. We're over 1,000 views! Thank you show much for reading my fic! It means a lot. As always please favorite and review,** **enjoy.  
**

* * *

POV: Max

I close the car door. I was going back to the mall, this time with Hanna and not Mono. She wasn't ready to go back after what happened with Ray and I didn't blame her. This also gave me time to talk with Hannah and thankfully, out in public, she wore clothes. "So, Hannah, How old are you? What do you like to do for fun?" I ask her.

"I'm about 18. I like to mess with people with my powers." She informed me. I look at her, was this all that the shifter did? As if she could read my mind, she continued with "but at the end of the day I just like to relax and play video games." She finished.

We walked into the mall and I quickly find the officer that detained Ray. "Hello..." I looked at his name tag. "Jeff, I was here yesterday and got into a fight with another kid. I was wondering if you had the security footage from when that happened." I asked him.

"I do. Why do you need it if you don't mind me asking?" He said directing us to the security offices.

"That kid is trying to sue me for attacking him. I need this as evidence. With this, I literally can't lose." I told Jeff.

He downloaded it onto a flash drive and handed it to me. "Here you go, I put the footage on it from 4 different angles. This should help you." He said getting up from his chair. "Before you go, I want you to meet my new partner." He said opening the door back outside. Standing there was a female harpy with red feathers and hair. "This is Sarah. She's a Raptor Harpy. She's also my homestay." He explained.

"It's nice to have meet you but I have another stop to make." I say shaking her hand/wing.

* * *

POV: Mono

Max had picked me up from home. He said he wanted us to meet someone important to him. After a long drive we pull up to a hospital. "Max, what are we doing here?" I asked him. I could tell that Hannah wanted to ask that but didn't wanna be rude.

"We're here to meet someone important." He said leading us into the hospital. After a long elevator ride, he walks over to a room and opens the door. "Hey Grandpa." He said to the old man in bed.

"Buddy!" The old man said lighting up. "It's so good to see you. Who are they?" He asked looking at me and Hannah.

"Grandpa, This is Mono, one with the one eye, and Hanna, the one with the long white hair, they are my homestays. They live with me and mom at home. I wanted them to meet you." He said bring us closer to his grandfather.

"It's nice to meet you both," he said before coughing. It didn't look like he was doing well. "Max, They're really cute wouldn't you think?" He said to his grandson jokingly.

"Cut it out Papa," Max said. "I also came because you wanted to talk to me. What do you need?" He asked.

"Back at my old house," He started to explain, "I left something in the basement. It's for you." He said handing Max a key. "It's something I've had since I went to Japan back in my war days. It should still be in perfect condition." He said.

As we started to leave, Max's grandpa spoke up again, "Max, a moment alone please?" he said.

* * *

POV: Max

"What is it Grandpa?" I asked closing the door, it must be important if he didn't want to say whatever it is in front of my guests.

"You know they both like you right." He said with a deadpan voice. "They both looked at you with longing." He told me.

"I somewhat knew that Mono did and I wasn't sure about Hannah. How did you know." I asked.

"How do you think I figured out that your grandma was into me? She hid it so well that I had to adapt." He said laughing. "Well, You better go get your gift because it will help with what's coming tomorrow." He explained. "I'm going to get some more sleep. Good luck tomorrow." He said closing his eyes.

"Goodbye Papa." I said walking out. As we drive to his house, I call my grandma and tell her that we're coming.

"Hello Buddy," She said turning around. She locked eyes with Mono and screamed, "Ohh, You must be buddy's homestays!" She said with excitement. She ran forward and hugged the two girls. "It's so good to finally meet you! Please sit down and tell me about yourselves. Buddy, you can go downstairs and grab what you need." My grandma said dragging off the two girls.

I chuckle to myself, by the time I come back, they'll be stuffed with cookies. I went downstairs and found the chest that grandpa was talking about. "I have too," I say to myself. "Do do do do DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!" I say opening the chest. I look inside to find a katanna. "Thank god it wasn't a mimic." I mutter to myself. I pick up the blade and inspect it. I take it and use some test swings. I cut through a pillow. "It's cool but how will it help me with..." I say pointing it at a faucet. Slowly, water that was dripping out of it flew over and pooled at the tip of the sword. I pointed it at the sink and shot it out. "Okay, so that's how it help with the full moon." I say. I'm ready for tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, The next chapter will be the full moon. So it's time for the lust round! Will Max survive the night? Will he live to defend himself in court? Find out next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Night to Remember

**A/N: Hello I'm your author, TheAnimeFanMan. Thank you for leaving reviews, It helps me get better. As always please favorite and review,** **enjoy.  
**

* * *

POV: Max

After finding the sword, I strapped it to my waist. I went upstairs to find Mono and Hannah groaning. "Are you two alright?" I ask knowing what happened to them.

"So many cookies... I just wanted one... after that I couldn't stop." Mono said holding her stomach. Hannah was right beside her.

"Yeah, never doubt my grandma's cookies." I said to the girls,taking a seat. My grandma always had the best cookies. Back when I was younger, Mom always had Grandma hand out cookies on Halloween. My sister and I were the lords of the block. It wasn't a big surprise to see the two girls succumb to her cookies.

"Oh, he finally gave you the key for that?" My grandma said walking back in, looking at the sword. "I would've gave it to you awhile back but your grandpa was stubborn. 'I have to wait until he's ready. I'll give it to him when the time is right' he would say." She said.

"Yeah, It's pretty sweet." I say unsheathing it. "The engravings on it help control water. Before meeting Mono and Hannah, I would've though it was technology but I'm pretty sure it's magic." I said putting it back. "Come on girls, we gotta get home." I say standing up.

"Alright... Just give me a sec." Hannah said trying to get up. "Actually, just leave me." She said sitting back down.

* * *

POV: Mono

After the visit yesterday, Max, Hannah, and I headed home. Max went downstairs to "prepare" for tonight. I don't blame him. Things are about to get crazy. June went to her boyfriend's house as to not get caught in the crossfire.

Before he went downstairs, he explained what was going to happen. "When the moon comes out, you'll both go into a frenzy." He said to me and Hannah. "I read that cold water will snap you out of it for a bit. So, If you come near me, I will blast you with cold water." He said going down the stairs.

I started taking off my shirt and getting ready. I look over at the clock and see that the moon will be in position in a few minutes. "I hope he'll be alright. I-I should go see him." I start panting. The room started getting hotter and hotter.

"Max should be alright. A guy that hot can handle himself." I say taking off my pants. "I wonder how strong he is... I wonder how hung he is." I say letting a huge smile creep over my face. "I need him... I want him..." I say slowly descending into my heat and to the main floor.

* * *

POV: Max

I finished filling the water gun. If I had to protect myself, I'm gonna make it fun. I sat down in the corner and waited. I heard steps coming down the stairs. "Maaax." Mono says rounding the corner. She was wearing nothing but her bra and panties and Lil' Max was enjoying the view.

"Mono. Take one more step and I shoot." I say holding up the water gun.

"Maax, it's just you and me." She said reaching for her bra strap.

"NO TEMPTATIONS!" I scream out, shooting the water at the one-eyed girl. "Mono, Are you back with me?" I asked the doused girl.

"Max? What happened?" She asked before looking around. She looked down and saw what was going on. "AHHH! I'M SORRY!" She screamed running up the stairs.

I chuckle to myself. "Kind of a weird sight to see Mono so forward. Well that's one down, I wonder what Hannah's up to." I say to myself.

"I'm about to capture my prey." A voice behind me said. Before I knew what was going on, Hannah was on top of me. "Now, I wanna see that hot body Mono was talking about." She said starting to take off my shirt.

I look around for my gun to find it spilling out onto the kitchen floor. I silently unsheathe my blade and start getting water gathered at the tip. "Hannah, please don't do this. I don't want to splash you." I say giving her one last chance.

"Sorry Max, but I need this." She said panting. "I really need this." She said starting to mess with my pants.

"I'm sorry but that's the wrong answer." I say shooting the water at her. All the water I gathered had enough force to knock her off me. I got up and pointed the sword at the puddle and got some more water. "Hannah, are you back in control?" I asked ready to fire again.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said getting up. "I'm gonna go try and sleep. Good night." She said heading back upstairs.

I grabbed the gun and started refilling it. I looked at the clock and saw it was only midnight. "This is gonna be a long night." I sighed.

* * *

POV: June

I pulled up to the house. I unlocked the door to see Max sleeping. I hear steps and see Mono coming down the stairs. "Hey Mono." I say to her. "How'd last night go?" I asked.

"Rough. Max was basically fighting for his life." She said stepping down and going into the kitchen. "All I remember is Max shooting Hannah and I with a water gun." She said putting on the kettle. "The only one who got super close was Hannah. Well, at least that's what she told me."

"Speaking of her, where is Hannah?" I asked. I hadn't seen the other girl yet this morning.

"I'm here." I heard a voice behind me. I see the white hair girl waking down the stairs with a bigger bust than normal.

"Hannah. Umm, your breasts are..." I started to say pointing at them.

"Oh come on! Every month!" She said shrinking them down. "So, what are we gonna do about Max?" She said pointing at my son.

"Let him get his rest," I said to the girls. "Tomorrow's the court case."


	7. Update

Hello I'm your author, TheAnimeFanMan and this isn't a chapter. I'm sorry. I'm working on the big court chapter which will be long. I've also started a update schedule. I will be posting a chapter biweekly. So the court chapter will be out on the 20th which will be the one month celebration of the fic. Don't worry though. This "Chapter" is just to describe the characters. So please, enjoy. **  
**

Max: 16 years old, Blond hair, Fit/ Slim figure. White, medium length hair. 5'4.

June: 40 years old, Blond hair, Fit/ Slim figure. White, short length hair. 5'6

Mono: 17 years old. Red hair, Hourglass figure. D cup breasts. Shoulder length hair. 5'0.

Hannah: 18 years old. She can change into anything so I don't have a real description of her.


	8. Chapter 7: Case In Session

**A/N: Hello I'm your author, TheAnimeFanMan, and this is it. The big court chapter. I'm gonna be writing this chapter in 3rd person because to do in POV's of the characters would be too long and too confusing. This was the hardest chapter to write because I would always d something stupid and wouldn't save. With that out of the way, please enjoy, I put a lot of work into this chapter.  
**

* * *

It was the big day. Max was well rested and was wearing a suit. Mono and Hannah were wearing a couple of nice dresses. June couldn't come because she had to work but she said she would have one of the work TV's on the case. The case was making news because it was the first liminal case in the state. Max parked in alley. "Sorry that I'm parking far away. I don't wanna deal with the news after the trial." he explained. The trio walked into the building but was stopped by the court officer.

"Sir, I need you to give me..." The court officer trailed off, getting a good look at Max. "Buddy! It's good to see you!" The officer said hugging him. "Hi Dad. It's good to see you too." Max said hugging back.

"Max, This is your dad?" Mono asked looking at the man. Looking at Max's dad, it was hard to see the resemblance. Max's dad had dark hair and different color eyes than max.

"Yep, This is Max Port Sr." Max said pointing to his dad. "He's the court officer here."

"You must be Mono and Hannah, It's nice to meet you." Max Sr. said shaking their hands. "Come on, I'll show you to the court." He said taking the trio in.

The courts seats for the audience was full of people and liminals alike. The court was separated into two sides, Liminal supporters and Liminal haters. The tension between the two sides was so thick, Max could cut it with his sword. As the trio walked in, everyone went silent. Mono and Hannah took a seat next to Cullings in the front row right behind Max. Max took a seat next to his attorney Lethe, who was a succubus.

"Thank you for defending me." Max said to the succubus next to him.

"None taken. This is a cakewalk compared to what I usually do." She said getting papers out of her briefcase. "Do you have the footage?" She asked Max.

"It's right here," Max said handing her the flash drive. "Is Jeff coming to testify?" he asked her.

"Yes, He said he'd be here in a little bit so I don't think anything will go wrong." She said sitting down.

Max stretched out and sat down next to the succubus. "I need a vacation." he said to himself.

Lethe perked up when he said this. "I've heard of a nice little Inn near a ski lodge in Okayado. It's called The Mountain Lilly Inn. I'm pretty sure Cullings can arrange the travel info." She said handing him a card.

"Thanks. I'll keep it in mind." Max said as the doors opened again.

Ray had entered the build with his attorney. While taking his seat he walked over to Max, who met him halfway.

"Well Max, I hope you're ready to pay up. There's nothing you can do to save yourself." Ray said to Max.

"I don't think you'll be getting any money from me today Ray. I just hope you'll still have a reputation after being defeated so hard." Max replied.

As the two were about to fight some more, Max Sr. walked out and said "All rise for the honorable Judge Frank." Everyone stood as the judge came out.

"Everyone may sit." He said sitting down himself. "Today, we have the case of Ray Turner Vs. Max ." He said looking at the papers Max Sr. handed him. "Now, will the prosecutor please explain the case?" The judge asked.

"Certainly your honor," Ray's attorney said standing up, "My client was attacked by while he was shopping at the local mall." He started.

Max started rising to to object but was stop by Lethe. "Don't. We want to see where he goes with this." She said.

"Ray would like Max to pay for his hospital bill," The Prosecutor started.

"Oh, That's not too bad." Max thought.

"He would also like Max to drop of of the liminal exchange program." The prosecutor finished.

It was Lethe who stood up this time. "Objection your honor! Their client can't demand that my client must drop out of a government program!" Morse spoke out.

The judge thought it over. "Overruled. There is no law saying that he can't do that. Let's start with the prosecutor's witness."

"Thank you, your honor. I'd like to call up Ray Turner to give his events of the fight." The prosecutor told the court.

Ray got up and took a seat at the witness stand. Max's dad passed a bible to Ray asked "Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but?"

"I do, Ray said sitting back down. "I was in the mall walking around with my friends when we ran into Max and his homestay with the one eye."

"Her name is Mono." Max informed Ray.

"As I was saying, Mono tried stealing something out of my girlfriend's bag. I grabbed her arm to stop her and that's when the fight occurred." He finished.

"Aren't you going to object?" Lethe asked Max.

"No, Ray doesn't have any evidence to prove his story so we can just call out what's fake." Max said.

"Do you have any evidence to prove your testimony?" The judge asked Ray.

"No, I didn't think I needed any." Ray said to the judge.

"Oh and he doesn't think things through all the way." Max informed Lethe.

"Does anyone have evidence to prove his story?" The judge asked the lawyers.

"Yes, your honor. I have footage of the altercation right here. Although, you'll see the Ray's testimony was all a lie. " Lethe said holding up the USB. Ray looked at the USB surprised. Lethe handed the USB to Max's dad and he plugged it into the TV. Ray started sweating as the video showed what really happened. Ray grabbing Mono's arm, Max grabbing Ray's arm, The fight and that's when the footage ended.

The judge looked at Ray and Max and said "There's no obvious reason to continue with this. I rule in favor of Max Port and he won't have to pay the fine."

The liminal fans cheered out while the haters grumbled and started pouring out. Max got up and turned to Mono and Hannah. "You two can head to the car, I'll be there in a little bit. I wanna talk to my dad for a bit." He said walking over to his dad.

Mono and Hannah started walking to the alley. "Why did he even try if Max had the footage?"Hannah asked Mono.

"I don't think Ray knew." Mono explained. "He seemed pretty surprised when Morse pulled out the USB." Mono and Hannah reached the car but realized that they didn't have the keys. "Crap, I'll call him." Mono said pulling out her phone.

"Hold on, he's right there." Hannah said just as Mono hit call. At the end of the alley wasn't Max, It was Ray. What was worse was that he was armed with a machete.

"You know I really didn't want to do this but Max left me no choice.." He said stepping closer. Unaware to him. Max could hear everything.

"Just how Cullings wanted it. Dad, it's been nice seeing you but I have a fight to finish!" He said running off pulling out his sword. As he ran out, Max passed someone he hadn't seen in a long while.

"I come from a family of Monster Poachers. Times have been hard since that stupid exchange law was passed. If Max had just paid up, I wouldn't be doing this. Either way, I still need the money and I'll get a good chunk of it for a cyclops eye or a lock of shapeshifter hair."Ray said pointing the knife at the girls.

"Ray!" Max screamed down the alley. Ray turned around to look at Max. "Your fight is with me!" Max said raising his blade. Thunder sounded as rain started to fall.

"I don't care who it is, but someone isn't going home!" Ray said charging at Max.

Max met Ray halfway and clashed blades. The sparks from each clash lighting up the alley. Mono and Hannah stood by the car, not wanting to be hit on accident. As Max kept attacking, He landed some hits on Ray making him back off. When Ray stepped back, he showed no signs of being cut by the blade.

"You really think that blade can cut me? Pathetic." Ray said lunching into a set of faster attacks.

Max tried to keep up but eventually Ray went so fast he became a blur. "How are you this fast!" Max shouted. "It's inhumane!" He said putting together two and two. Unfortunately, Ray went in for another attack. Ray's blade tip went into Max's left eye before he pulled it out. "MY FUCKING EYE!" Max screamed out in agony covering it with his hand.

Ray took his blade and looked at the blood on it. "Nothing like fresh human blood." He said licking it off earning weird looks from the girls but not Max. "You're right about my inhuman speed Max. I'm a vampire." He said moving towards the girls. "Now I wouldn't attack, Max." He said as Max got his blade back. "You wouldn't wanna break the law right?" He said laughing. "No one can stop me!" Ray exclaimed as he raised his blade to kill Mono and Hannah.

Mono and Hannah closed their eyes as Ray swung his blade... but t never came. Mono opened her eyes to see a hole in Ray's forehead. Ray fell to the ground, behind him was Max talking into a walkie-talkie. "Good job, He's down." Max said before collapsing.

"MAX!" was the last thing he heard before passing out.

* * *

(Flash Back)

Cullings was sitting down at her desk in her apartment. It was tough putting up a tough exterior to make sure the hosts don't do anything stupid. When she was about to retire for the night, she got a call from one of her Hosts. A kid by the name of Max Port. "Hello Max, might I ask why your calling me this late at night?" She asked picking up her phone.

"Hello Agent Cullings, I need a lawyer. A guy I know named Ray Turner is trying to sue me over a fight involving Mono. So I figured you'd be able to hook me up." Max said answering the question.

Cullings was about to say no until Max said his name. She quickly pulled out a dusty file from before the Interspecies Bill had been passed. Back when she was tasked with protecting Monsters from Poachers. The Turner family was a notorious family of Poachers and now she had a chance to end this case for good. "Max, I'll hook you up but you have to do something for me." She said picking the phone back up. "Ray's family has been sentenced to death and they've all but taken out except for him. He escaped 20 years ago. He's a vampire but we lost track of him for awhile. I need you to keep him busy after the trial while I get a team ready to apprehend him or put him down."

Max thought about it for a moment. He always didn't like Ray but he didn't want to kill anyone. It was for the greater good was his last thought before saying "I'll do it. I'll keep him busy in the alley next to the court. Get a sniper on the roof near it and I'll say when to take the shot."

Cullings smiled. "Thanks Max, I owe you one. Get some evidence for your case. I gotta get a team ready." she said about to hang up.

"Yeah, I'll go back to the mall tomorrow and get the footage. I took a picture of Mono's arm. Thanks again, see you in court." Max said hanging up.

Cullings put the phone down and went to her bedroom. She laid down next to her wife, Judy. "Mary, what took you so long?" Judy asked.

"Nothing much honey, just getting ready to put something to rest." Mary said turning off the light.

* * *

Max woke up three hours later, from his room in the hospital he could see the storm had cleared and he could see a beautiful sunset. In his hospital room there were two girls. Max's vision was a little clouded since he woke up but he could make out the one lady's typical sunglasses.

Cullings took off her sunglasses, showing her green eyes. "I've had that Turner file on my desk for 20 years, I can finally put it away for good. On behalf of my wife and I, Thank you." She said smiling, something that wasn't seen by many people. "The thing I don't understand is why you fought him." Cullings said to Max.

"When I got to the alley, He was about to hurt Mono and Hannah. I couldn't let him do that." Max told the agent.

"Well it was self defense so they can't put you in jail for attacking a monster." Cullings informed him. She pointed to the girl across from her. "This is Manako. The M.O.N squad's best sniper. She's the one who made the shot that took down Ray."

Manako was a cyclops girl with one big blue eye and blue hair. She reached over and shook my hand. "Nice to meet you." She said shyly. Max sensed a familiar vibe from her.

Just then Mono and Hannah busted into the room. "Max! You're okay!" Mono screamed. She looked at the girl across the room. "Big Sis! It's so good to see you!" Mono said hugging the girl.

Max stared at the two. "She's your sister?!" He screamed from the bed.

"Yep, I don't see her that often since she's all over the place because of M.O.N." Mono informed Max.

"It's good to see you to little sis." Manako said letting go of her little sis. "So, are you gonna introduce me to your boyfriend?" She asked, teasing Mono.

As Mono and Manako stopped arguing, the doctor walked in and asked Cullings to leave. "Come on Manako, Bye Max. I owe you one."She said walking out.

The doctor turned and shut the door. "Max, We did the best we could but... we couldn't save your eye. You'll never see out of your left eye again." He said handing Max a hand mirror. "I'm going to take off the bandages, that's so you can see it." He said pointing to the hand mirror.

Max took a breath and held up the mirror. The cut went across the eye. The pupil was dull and white. He waved his hand across it and saw nothing. "Well, I guess we're twins Mono." He said smiling. Mono and Hannah looked at him surprised.

"You're okay with your eye?" Hannah asked dumbfounded.

"It'll take some time to get used too but nothing I can't handle." He said looking at them. The doctor handed him an eyepatch which he put on. Max looked at himself again. The eyepatch felt right. As the doctor walked out he said "There's one last person here to see you. I'll send her in."

"Must be Mom." Max said before she walked in. He turned to the door to see a blonde girl in her 20's standing there. His smile quickly faded. "Hello Lily." He said in a serious tone. Mono and Hannah looked at the two and back to each other. Surprised at this turn of events.

"Hello little bro. It's been a while." Lily said closing the door.

* * *

 **End A/N: Annnnd cliffhanger! I think this was my best chapter yet. Tell me what you thought in the reviews and if you can't wait for some family drama. Also please tell me if you like it in third person rather than first. Thanks and have a good day/night.**


	9. Chapter 8: A Surpising Reunion

**A/N: Hello I'm your author, TheAnimeFanMan, and a couple things before I start the chapter. I'll be keeping the chapters in third person from now on. It felt better than the first person way I was doing at first, It allowed me to get more descriptive. Second, I'd like to thank Natron77, the author of Monster Yurisume, for letting me use her OC Lethe for the court scene. Go read their story please. One last thing, I'd like to know how I did on the fight scene so please leave a review for that. Lastly, I finished this early because I'm going to busy during the weekend (Looks t Nintendo Switch). That's it for now. As always, Please review and enjoy.  
**

* * *

"Well, Lily. How's college?" Max asked his sister. He hadn't moved to hug her or anything. He just kept sitting in his hospital bed.

"It's been good. I planed to come down and see you for the weekend only to find you in court." Lily said sitting down. "Are you going to introduce me to the other people in the room? Only family is allowed into the room right now and I haven't seen them at the family reunion."

"This is Mono, A cyclops, and Hannah, A shapeshifter, our new homestays from the interspecies exchange program." He explained, Mono and Hannah extended their hands. Lily shook them gingerly.

"Max, could I speak to you... In private?" Lily asked. Mono and Hannah looked at each other and walked out leaving the room to the two of them. "Really? You and Mom go and invite these people into our house with out asking me? How could you do this?" She asked.

"It's because you're at college 95% of the time and that you planned to move out soon. Besides, I thought you 'Couldn't wait to get out of that hell hole'." Max said giving her a look.

"Look, I've said some things that I regret. I plan to make it up to you and mom but these girls," Lily said looking at the door, "They're nothing but trouble. I know I don't know them very well but you lost an eye because of them!" She said pointing at the eye patch.

"Yeah because that's apart of the program! I'm supposed to protect them!" Max said getting out of the bed. "I went to protect them and I lost an eye, At least I'm not dead!" He said walking over to Lily. "Besides, It's not like you care about me! You barge into the expecting to be forgiven and you don't even ask HOW I'M DOING!" Max said finally getting angry.

"I was going..." Lily started but Max cut her off.

"NO YOU WEREN'T! YOU ALWAYS MAKE THINGS ABOUT YOU! HOW THE DIVORCE WAS HARD ON YOU, HOW SCHOOL IS HARD ON YOU! YOU ALWAYS LEFT ME TO DRY! YOU DON'T THINK THOSE THINGS WERE HARD ON ME?! THEY WERE! NOW I'VE LOST AN EYE AND THE FIRST THING YOU DO IS COME AND ASK FORGIVENESS?!" Max shouted at Lily.

"I know. I'm trying to change!" She screamed back at him. Tears running down her face. "I was terrible those last couple years and I want to change and it starts with you and mom forgiving me." Lily said crying. "I'm sorry. I really am."

Max looked down at his sister. He was still angry but he realized he did go a bit crazy. "Look I'm sorry for screaming at you but it's not me you should go to first. Mom deserves an apology first." He said picking her up. "If you get better with her, I'll start forgiving you. Deal?" He asked.

"Deal." Lily said wiping a tear. Max got dressed and headed home with the girls. Max pulled up to his house and walked in. "Hey mom. I'm ho-" was all Max could get out before being put into a bear hug by his Mom and Dad.

"OH MY GOD, I WAS SO WORRIED! HOW DARE YOU! HOW COULD YOU GO AND FIGHT THAT MANIC?! YOU EVEN LOST AN EYE! ARE YOU OKAY?! DOES IT HURT?!" June screamed at him, not letting go in the slightest.

"That was hell of thing you pulled off there buddy. I'm proud of you. It takes a lot of guts to fight for the things you love." said patting his son on the head.

The only thing Max could respond with was "Mom, I can't breath."

June let her son go and said "Well, can we see it?" She asked pointing at the eye patch.

Max slowly removed the eyepatch reveling the dull white eye. June gasped while his dad went "That's Badass!"

Max put the eye patch back on and went to the door. "I've got one more surprise for you." He opened it to reveal Lily standing there. "Lily's home."

"Hi Mom, Dad." Lily said to them. "How're you?" She asked before getting her bear hug. "Mom, Aren't you mad at me?" Lily asked.

"I didn't like some of the things you said but I could never stay mad at you. Moms and Daughters fight, It's a part of life. I'm just glad to see you." June said with joining in.

Max smiled at his family getting better. That night the five of them ate a feast and told stories. didn't leave until well into the night and Lily had gotten less standoffish with Mono and Hannah but she was still cautious of them. So the night winded down and Max went to bed.

* * *

Later that night...

Max stood above the two bodies. One was missing an eye and the other was missing a head. Ray stood there with Max's Blade. "Your eye was just the start." Ray said while charging. Max woke up panting and covered with sweat and looked around. It was the 5th time he had woken up "God Damn PTSD." He said sitting up. He looked at the calendar and saw that his birthday was getting near and also school was starting back up soon. "It's about time. Almost 18." He said laying back down.


	10. Side Chapter 1: Mary Meets Judy

**A/N: Hello I'm your author, TheAnimeFanMan, and now that the main story has calmed down and I didn't leave you hanging on a cliff I decided to do a side story. Sit down around your computer/ mobile device and let me tell you the story of how Cullings met the love of her life.  
**

* * *

 **Sometime in the 90's...**

Mary Cullings was a normal college student. She received great* grades all around, but excelled at history. *Her favorite was all the mythical creatures. Snake ladies, Cyclops, Werewolves, Witches, you name it, *she could tell you about them. She also excelled at her part time job as a security guard at the mall near campus. Her perfect record stood out. The only thing that was normal about Mary was her sexuality. Mary was quite the looker but she was never attracted to men. She always found herself eyeing other girls, but knew nobody would like her back so she just studied most of (her free time, weird phrasing) time. After graduating, she was picked up by the American government which was a surprise to no one. The only surprise came to Mary when she learned what her job would be.

"What do you mean monsters are real?!" (phrasing revision) Mary screamed at the agent she was studying from.

"They've been around as long as we have, back in old times they roamed freely, which is where the whole myth thing came from." Fred said to her walking down the hall. "We are tasked with making sure they don't cause trouble and that they're repopulating enough." He said walking into a room. In the entrance to the room sat a desk with a girl behind it. "Judy, I'd like you to meet the other new girl. Mary Cullings, this is Judy Springs." He said while gesturing to the Judy.

Cullings took a good look at the girl behind the desk and it made her heart skip a beat. This girl had it all, the beautiful blonde hair, a slim hourglass figure and biggest green eyes around. Cullings knew that she didn't have a chance with this girl, a girl this good looking had to be straight, unlike her. "Nice to meet you," She said extending her hand, blushing a bit. "It'll be a pleasure to work with you."

"And to you too." She said while shaking her hand. "If you don't mind, I've got some work to do, and you've got a tour to go on." She said sitting back down.

As Cullings was leaving, she heard a sentence that made her heart soar again. "Thanks for the offer Jack but I'm into girls." Judy announced to a (find a better word instead of guy) guy who walked up to her desk.

* * *

3 Years Later...

Cullings had worked her way up the ladder, after Fred had retired (better phrasing ) to be there for his 2 year old granddaughter and new grandson, to a Agent and member of the M.O.N squad. Tasked with protecting liminals. Judy had also worked her way up the ladder and had was now the Secretary under the division's head. Cullings had just gotten back from a mission and saw that Judy was spending some time at the copier. "This is my chance!" she thought to herself as she walked up to Judy. "H-hey Judy, how are you?" Cullings said to her crush, full of anxiety.

"Hi Mary!" Judy said as her usual full-of-joy self. "What can I do for you?" She asked grabbing her papers.

"I-i was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me." Cullings spat out before she could mess up her words. Cullings sat there waiting for an answer, which felt like an eternity.

"I'd love too! When's a good night for you? What do you wanna do?" Judy asked excitedly. Cullings smiled as she listened to her date's rambling and answering her questions.

* * *

3 Years Later...

Cullings walked into the office. Today was finally the day. She had the ring in her pocket and decided to ask her girlfriend to marry her where they had first met. The only person she told she was doing this was the director, who became Cullings close friend over her 6 years of service, who told everyone else. They gathered around without raising suspicion. The door opened and out walked Judy.

"Hi honey, you wanted to see me?" She said kissing her girlfriend on the cheek.

"Yes, there's something I need to ask you." Cullings said kissing her back "We've been dating for three years and those years have been the best ones of my life. I couldn't imagine losing you and I know you feel the same way." Cullings said getting down on one knee. Judy covered her mouth as everyone around them smiled. "I'd like to keep you forever. Will you marry me?"

"YES YES YES!" Judy screamed at the top of her lungs. She kissed her new fiance as everyone clapped.

"Alright everyone, back to work." The director said shooing everyone off to their areas. "Congrats to you two but Cullings, we've got a lead on the Turner base. This is our chance to end this. You've gotta leave now." He said to the girls. Cullings nodded, kissing her fiance as she runs off.

The assault on the Turner base was a massive success and only one got away. His name was Ray Turner. Cullings was upset with herself that she let one get away and set the case file on her desk to look into later. She put it out of her head as she started planning her wedding with her fiance.


	11. Chapter 9:Birthdays and Questions

**Hello everyone! It's TheAnimeFanMan! Sorry again about the mess up last week but here's the chapter!**

* * *

Max woke up and checked his calendar. September 1st, his birthday had finally arrived. Max put on his eyepatch and went downstairs to find his family and his home stays around the table with gifts.

"Happy Birthday!" They all screamed. As Max sat down, June swooped down with pancakes.

"Thank you everyone." Max said beginning to wolf down his birthday pancakes. "Dad, don't you need to get work soon?" He asked.

"Yeah, so open your gift from me and your mom." Max,Sr said. Max open the envelope to find a coupon for a sword training class. "The cool thing about that class is that it's taught by a centaur. They're know to be the best sword fighters. Well, with that, I take my leave." He said ruffling his son's hair.

"Thanks Mom and Dad." Max said hugging his dad as he left.

"Alright little bro, here's my gift." Lily said pushing her gift towards Max. He opened it and pulled out a new game that the all of them could play. "I'd thought you'd like and it'll let me get to know Mono and explained. Max put it over with his console and came back as Mono and Hannah stood up.

"We didn't get you a gift because we didn't know your birthday was coming. We got you something else." Mono and Hanna bent down and each kissed one of Max's cheek. Max lit up like a Christmas tree in a pitch black room. Mono then bent down and grabbed a glass of water and splashed Max. "And that was for the full moon!" Mono started laughing with Hannah and June while Lilly looked around confused.

Max wiped off his face as his phone went off. It was a text from Cullings saying "Meet me at this address. I have a proposition for you." Max got ready for the day and headed out to meet Cullings.

* * *

Max got out of the car and looked at the apartment complex. Max was surprised that a government agent live somewhere so normal. Max walked up the stairs and walked over to the door in the address. He knocked and soon after a blond hair lady opened the door.

"Hello?" She asked before she saw the eyepatch. "Ahh! You must be Max! Come in, come in! Mary and I have been waiting!" She said pulling him into the apartment. Max sat down and started looking around. He thought Cullings would be the person who was always working but from what he could tell, the only thing work related was a desk with files and a picture of Cullings and the lady.

"Hello Max, I see you've met my wife Judy." Mary said sitting down. Judy joined her on the live seat and gave her and Max a cup of coffee.

"What do yo need Cull- I mean Mary?" Max asked.

"I have two questions for you. One, Judy and I have been married for about 5 years. We've always wanted a child but we're both girls. We'd like you to be the donor that makes that happen." Mary said grabbing Judy's hand.

"One question. Why did you choose me? We've only know each other for a couple weeks." Max asked.

Mary and Judy looked at each other and laughed. "Well, We've know you since you were born. We're friends of your Grandpa. We've been in the background of you life. Everything good you've done, we know about. So who'd be better to be the bio father." She said pulling out some pics. Some were of the two girls with a younger version of Max's grandpa and some where baby pics of him. Judy started speaking at this point.

"Please Max, I've always wanted this. Please help us." Max thought to himself for a bit.

"I'll need to think about it. What was the second thing Cull- I mean Mary."

"Well. 2nd, My boss would like to hire as a member of the M.O.N squad. We need a human to fight the humans that monster thugs might have as back up. You'd be paid because it's an actual job." Mary said handing over a packet.

Max took it and looked it over. "You're giving a lot to think about... could you give me awhile?" Max asked.

"Yes! Take all the time you need!" They said standing up. Max got up and headed for the door. "Max," he turned to find that Mary was talking again. "One last thing, the amendment that didn't allow interspecies dating has been repealed. Just thought I'd let you know." She said with a wink. Max had a lot to think about.


	12. Chapter 10: A Romantic Night?

**Hello everyone! It's TheAnimeFanMan! We hit over 5,000 views! Thanks so much for reading! As always, please leave a review if you had a question or a comment.  
**

* * *

Max took off his glasses. He had just finished reading over the contract that Cullings gave him at the apartment. It was a basic job. $10 an hour, flexible hours, and basic coverage. It was a normal job... up until it got to the part of being on a strike team. The association would cover him for leaving school if he had a mission during the day and would pay him $50 a day if the mission was longer than one day. He would get a uniform and everything but he would have to pay if it got torn up. Max picked up the paper and headed downstairs. Mono, Lily, and Hannah were watching a movie while June was doing some paperwork. "Mom, can you hand this off to Carl? I want him to love over it and see if I'm getting screwed over in any sense." June's boyfriend was a lawyer, working in same court as Max's dad. They didn't know each other and June wanted it that way. When Max's trial was going, she didn't want them too close as too make things weird. "Sure, What is it?" She asked. "It's a job offer from Cullings, I want to take it but I need it checked first." Max responded. June put the contract in a folder as Max walked away. "Hey Max?" Hannah said grabbing Max's attention. "Could you drive me somewhere tonight?" "Sure, what are you going out for?" He asked. "A date." Hannah explained as they all looked at her. "It's literally been a day since the amendment was repealed." Lily said being the first to speak out. "No, He's an old liminal friend that recently came to the state. He said now that we're near each other, he wanted to go out." She explained. "Would his host and I be a third and fourth wheel?" Max asked concerned that he would ruin the date. "You would just get a separate table. So, can you take me?" She asked again. "Sure, when do we go?" Max asked. "Well in about two hours-." was all Hannah got out before Lily and Mono jumped and said "That's barely enough time to get you ready!" Mono and Lily dragged Hannah off as she protested. "I can just use my abilities!" was the last thing Max hear before Hannah was trapped.

* * *

Max pulled up to the restaurant and parked, Max was dressed in a polo shirt, his idea for something classy but also casual, and Hannah was wearing a simple blue dress. "What kind of liminal is this guy?" Max asked Hannah. "He's a Salamander. He's got red scales and a tail." She said walking into the lobby. "There he is." She said pointing to him. Like Max, he was dressed in a polo shirt and some nice pants with the only difference being a hole for his tail. "Hannah! It's great to see you again." He said hugging her. "You must be Hannah's host. I'm Alex." He said extending his hand. Max went to shake his hand but had to shake his arm as to not stab himself with one of Alex's claws. "I'm Max. Nice to meet you." Max started looking around. "Where's your host?" Max asked. "She's waiting at a second table. Come on, we already got seated." As the three of them walked through the restaurant, Alex lead Max to a table. "She's in that table but I guess she went to the bathroom. Hannah and My table are over there. I'll come get you when we're finished." Alex explained. He put an arm out for Hannah which she took and went to their table. Max sat down and ordered a drink and waited for Alex's host to comeback. Max picked up the menu and looked it over until he heard "Max?!" Max put down his menu to find Juliet standing there. "You're Hannah's host?!" Max sat there in disbelief. "You're Alex's Host?"


	13. Chapter 11: Troubles Old and New

**Hello everyone, who's ready for some drama?**

* * *

Max set down his menu. After all this time with the homestays, he never thought about what Juliet was up too. "Well, sit down and let's try not to make this more awkward than it already is." Max said to his ex. Juliet sat down and picked up a menu and ordered. After the waiter took their menu's she became focused on Max's eyepatch.

"What happened?" she asked lightly, putting down her menu. Max set down his own menu and lifted it. Juliet's bright blue eyes looked into Max's white and brown eyes. I got into a fight with Ray Turner. Turns out that he was a vampire and was running from the government, we got in a fight. He took my eye..." Max lead off.

"What did you take?" Juliet asked. "

I took his life." He said quietly.

Juliet sat there for a bit, "I'm sorry you had to go through that." She said.

"It's fine. When did you meet Alex?" Max asked.

"Well, It happened awhile after our break-up. Mom and Dad said they had a surprise for me. A lady named Cullings-" Juliet started before Max laughed.

"Of course it was Cullings. It's like she's everywhere." He said.

"Anyway, She introduced Alex and he went to shake my hand. I didn't take it. I was still pissed about you and I." She explained.

"Wow, that's a surprise." Max said with a little bitterness.

"What?" Juliet said sternly.

"I'm not surprised that you didn't accept someone you didn't even know."

"That was an accident."

"That was the reason we broke up! You weren't willing to get to know her!" He said slamming his hand on the table. Everyone heard the fist but not the words. They stopped to see what was happening. Even Alex and Hannah looked around the corner to see if everything was alright. "Sorry everyone, just a little bit of heart burn."

Max said smiling. Everything went back to normal and Max looked back at Juliet. "I'm sorry. I got out of hand." "I don't blame you, let's just finish dinner." She said.

* * *

"That hit the spot." Juliet said getting her purse out to pay.

"I'll pay for you, It's the least I can do." Max said getting out his wallet.

"Yes but I'd rather you save money,you don't have a job." She explained.

"You're right but I feel I should. It's the right thing to do." He retorted.

Juliet went to argue again but she was cut off by someone stealing her purse. "Son of a Bitch!" She said as Max rushed off.

The man ran out the door and Max gave chase. He got a good amount ahead of Max but Max was jumping over barriers to catch up with him. The man ran into the nearby alley. Max turned down to see... Ray with his Knife. "Long time no see Max."

Max shook his head and came back to reality.

"What do you want kid?" The man asked.

"Well that purse doesn't belong to you and it doesn't match your style." Max joked with the man.

"Smart ass..." The man said pulling out a small knife. He rushed Max attempting to stab him. Max brushed it away and jabbed the man in the stomach. The man went to punch Max when he dodged and kicked him in the nuts. The man fell over and groaned. Max called the police and headed back to the restaurant.

"That was amazing! So thrilling!" He said to himself. When he got back to the restaurant, he payed for his dinner and took Hannah home.

"So how was your date?" He asked.

"Great, we wanna go on another soon." Hannah answered.

"That's great to hear." He responded.

"Where did you go?" She asked.

"I... went to go catch a purse thief." He explained.

"Playing the hero, what a surprise." She said jokingly.

"Yeah..." He said trailing off.

* * *

It was 10 at night when Cullings got the call. "Hello Max, I figure you've decided about one our offers." She said picking up the phone.

"Yes I have." He said. "I want to join the MON squad."

"That's great to hear, We'll have someone pick you up at 10:00 AM tomorrow morning. Training starts when you get there." She said hanging up. She went back to the new file. There was almost nothing in it. Only reports of past ops. They all were all criminal testimonies and had one word highlighted: Arume.


	14. Chapter 12: Ready For Work

**Hello everyone, who's ready for Max's first day of work?**

* * *

Max watched the black SUV pull up and stop in his driveway. He reminisced about Mono's arrival and how it wasn't long ago, only a couple weeks in fact. He opened the door to find both Mary and Judy in the back.

"Hello Max." They both said, letting him get in.

"Hello Agent Cullings and Agent Cullings." Max greeted them jokingly.

"Today should be pretty simple," Mary explained, "You'll be following me around as I show you how things are done on our side and a bit of basic training." "So nothing too exciting."

"That's what I expected." Max said. The trip most of the way was silent but Max asked a question he had for the longest time. "So am I the first human on a liminal strike team."

"First in America but not overall, there's a human man who leads the Bravo squad in Japan." Judy told him. "Maybe you'll meet him one day."

The SUV pulled to a stop in front of a gray office building near the outskirts of town. Max stepped out and asked "Umm… This is a super secret government strike team base?"

"No... It's underground." Mary explained. She walked up to the door and swiped a key card.

"You'll get a keycard after your tour." Judy told Max, entering through the open door. Max stepped in to see people, human and liminal, running around getting stuff done until "Attention!"

A tall old man said walking out. Mary nudge Max and he stood at attention. The man walked up to Max and said, "Everyone, This is Max Port. He's our human strike team member." He announced to everyone. They all said things like "Welcome" and "Congrats." The man introduced himself. "My name is Tyler Warborn. It's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine sir." Max said shaking his hand.

"I have great hope for you. I saw the footage of your fight, I'm impressed that you held him that long without any training. That means you need to train double time." He explained. "Mary, give him the tour and get him started." He explained, Judy followed him as Mary and Max headed towards the elevator.

* * *

Max was shown the armory, the break room, the offices, the helipad and more. One of the stops on his tour was the gun range. "We'll start you out small, maybe a taser, after that a 9mm gun." Mary said joking around. Max picked up a 9mm gun sitting near one of the targets and put on the earmuffs. He fired 6 shots into the target getting 5 in a circle around the last shot in the center. The agents all looked at the target and back at Max surprised, even Mary lowered her shades.

"My dad is a huge gun nut. Every other weekend, we'd shoot at his station's gun range." He explained, setting down the gun. "We can skip gun training."

"...Alright. We have one final place on the tour and that's where your ID will be." Mary explained. She lead Max to the locker room. "Inside will be your uniform and your new badges. I can't follow you in because... you know."

"Thanks, I'll see you on the other side." Max said walking in. He found the locker with "M. Port" and opened it. He found the basic MON uniform with goggles around the neck. He picked them up to find the side covering his right eye was glossed over so that they couldn't see through to his eyes but he could see out. Kinda like a one way mirror. It showed his white eye. On the back of his uniform and on his ID read "Dead-Eye".

* * *

Max stepped out of the locker room and found Mary. "It looks amazing, The goggles were Judy's idea and it turned out better than I expected." She said standing up. Max went to say something until Mary's radio beeped.

"Mary, are you done with Max's tour?" asked Tyler.

"Yeah, do you need him for something?" Mary asked.

"The nearby tech center is being robbed. Human and liminial. It's time for his first mission."

"So soon?! He just started today!" Mary said surprised.

"We don't have time to debate, he'll also be joined by MON Alpha, he'll be fine." He said right before the radio cut out.

"Well, Max. There's nothing I can do. It's time to fight the good fight."


	15. Chapter 13: Electrotech Attack

It was a normal day at the Electrotech Labs. Scientists were busy at work trying to better the world. That all came to a halt when the security guards were knocked out and tied up. A group of Liminals and Humans had come to rob the place. "Alright, You all know what Lord Arume wants so get to it. Fred, you go up too the roof and lock the door. We don't need company during the heist." said an orc who was clearly in charge.

"Fine, I'll be back in a bit." Fred said heading for the stairs. After a long climb, Fred reached the door and thought "I should check outside just to be sure." Fred opened the door and looked to the left and then to the right when his face was met with Max's boot, knocking him out.

"Nice kick Max!" Zombina said coming up behind him. The original MON squad was sent in to help train Max as well as defuse the threat, except for Manoko who they dropped off in a snipping position.

"Let's go, it took us a while to get here." He said entering the building. The building consisted of five large floors with an elevator connecting them all. Everyone headed for a floor except for Max who stayed with Tio on the 5th floor. "See anyone?" He asked peaking around the corner.

"Yeah, I've got 3 liminals and 2 humans." She said pointing them out. Among the captors were two scientists tied together. Tio went to step out but Max stopped her.

"Wait Tio, If you go out there, distract them for a bit while I do something." He explained, putting on his goggles. Tio flashed him a thumbs up as she stepped out.

"Oh shit! It's the MON squad!" One of the humans pointed out. They all raised their guns but held their fire.

"Now, if you untie those people and come quietly, I won't have to hurt you." Tio said stepping forward. She didn't want to hurt them if she didn't need to.

"Fat chance Fat ass!" One of them said opening fire followed by the rest.

"Fat ass?!" Tio said with fury. If Max learned anything in the tour, It was never call Tio fat. Tio charged the liminals and slamed two of them into the wall. Tio started clashing with the third liminal as the two humans snuck off.

"That was close, what do we even need this stuff for?" One of them asked the other.

"Arume needs it to maintain the princesses." Said the other.

"He's got princesses on that island?"

"Yeah, he's trying to get one of them to marry him. If they say no, down they go."

"Thanks for the info boys." Max said turning off his recorder. The men turned around and said "Who the fuck are you?"

"The name's Dead-Eye. Nice to meet you." Max introduced himself before punching the first man. The second man tried to punch Max but only succeeded in punching the wall. Max gave him a hearty uppercut knocking him out.

"Anyone need help?" Max said into his radio.

"Yeah, head down to the main floor. I'm pinned down." Zombina said into her headset followed but gunshots.

"Heading down now." Max responded. He press the main floor button and got ready. He pulled out the 9mm gun that he was given and turned off the safety. When the door opened Max stepped out to find three gunmen firing at Zombina. Fortunately for Max, they were all human. He quickly ran up and kicked the closest one in the back of the knees making him fall over. The thug near him ran to help until Max caught him with a roundhouse kick. Max heard a click and turned towards the third gunman as he pointed his gun at him. He went to pull the trigger until Zombina ran up and knocked him out.

"Thanks, but I was looking forward to you having to owe me." Max said jokingly.

"It takes a lot to phase you, doesn't it?" Zombina replied walking up to him. "Anyway, the hero should always receive a reward." She said bending down a little to meet him. She gave him a small peck on the check as he turned a bit red.

"U-uh thanks. Let's get the guards untied and get the building back." Max said trying to change the subject.

* * *

After another hour of fighting, Max and the MON squad retook the build and met Mary outside as the pady-wagon pulled up.

"Anyone injured?" She asked looking mainly at the new recruit.

"No he did fine." Dopple said floating over to her.

"Fine? He did amazing!" Tio added after she put away one of the bigger liminals.

"That's good to hear. So was this a random grab or planned?" Mary asked switching the subject.

"Planed." Max responded. "A man named Arume was responsible but he wasn't in the building." Max looked around at the MON agents and Mary. They all had shocked faces. "Was it something I said?" Max added, confused.

"Please tell me you have evidence saying that he was apart of this." Mary said grabbing his hands. Max handed her the recorder.

"Two guys said his name and said that he captured princesses." Max informed her. Mary looked at it as if it was a winning lottery ticket. "Max, you have no idea what you've done for me! You're the best person ever!" She said suddenly hugging him.

"What have I done?" Max asked confused.

"I've been waiting for evidence against Arume since forever! Now I can finally get a search warrant. I knew he was up to something but this is big!" She said dancing for joy.

* * *

Somewhere on an island in the Pacific Ocean, a butler walks up to a man sitting in front of a computer. "Lord Arume, I regret to inform you that your "shopping trip" has been foiled."

"Fine, we can try another time. Anything else important to tell me?" Arums asked looking over files.

"Yes sir, it turns out one of the agents who foiled the heists was also the boy who took down Agent Ray Turner." The butler said.

Arume looked up at him. "He's joined the MON squad!? Do you know how much this could fuck up my plans!?" Arume shouted rising up. "I have those princesses guarded by humans! If they come here, the secret will get out! Do you at least have his name?!" Arume asked.

"We do sir, he goes by the name Dead-Eye. It was picked up by one of the thugs body mics." The butler responded.

"Well Dead-Eye. You've made an enemy out of the wrong person." Arume said sitting back down. "I will make your life a living hell and take what you love most."


	16. Chapter 14: Setting Sail on The Ship

**Hello everyone, It's TheAnimeFanMan. We've reached 10,000 view! Thank you! I'll go into this more in the special announcement after this chapter. With that out of the way, enjoy!**

* * *

The SUV that picked up Max dropped him off back at home. He pulled out his keys and opened his front door to find Mono standing there. "Hey Mono, how was your day?" Max asked his homestay.

"It was good, we heard about the Electrotech attack." She informed him. "Good job _Dead-Eye_!" She jokingly said, punching his arm.

"Hey, they made the name, not me." He said laughing. He looked at Mono and could sense that she was thinking of something. "Is there something wrong Mono?" He asked.

She jumped at the sudden question and said "N-no! W-why would y-you think that?" She stuttered out, trying to hide something. Max gave Mono a look that said "You can tell me". She sighed and said "I've been thinking about this for awhile. Max..." She began mustering up all the courage she could. "Wouldyougoonadatewithme?" She sped out.

"Could you say that again?" He asked, barely understanding a word Mono said.

"Will you go on a date with me?" She asked again. The silence was deafening to her, her anxiety driving her nuts.

"... I'd love too." He said hugging her.

On the outside Mono said "Alright will tomorrow do?" but on the inside, she was jumping for joy and screaming.

"That'll work. What do you have planed?" Max asked.

"You'll see." She said giving him a wink and heading up stairs.

* * *

"I HAVE NOTHING PLANNED!" Mono screamed out, rushing to think of something.

"Mono, Calm down. You'll think of something." Hannah said stopping the Monoeye in her place. "How about a nice dinner here?" She suggested.

Lily perked up. "I'll cook for you. I make a mean dinner. I'll head out and get the supplies. Hannah, fix up Mono and get her ready for her date."

"I'll tell Alex that we can't hang tonight. Mono, We've got work to do!" The shapeshifter said, dragging her friend into her room. "Alright, I'll handle all your other make up but you can do your eye. You'd know best about it. "

"Okay, I trust you." Mono said getting out her make out kit.

* * *

Max was filling reports hurriedly trying to finish before he could clock out. He was busy running around until he heard "What's got your ass on fire, Port?" Warborn said.

"Well sir, I have plans after work and they're very important." Max said still filling. One of the files slipped and a photo flew out. Max went to grab it when he saw a familiar face. "Grandpa?" He said picking up the photo.

Warborn looked at the photo and sighed "Yep, Fred was one of our best. He even mentored Cullings." He explained. He looked at Max who made a face that said "Which one." "Mary, he montored Mary. He quit right after you were born." He told him. "He actually fought Arume for a bit and he was the only one to bring Arume to a draw." He said smiling.

"And now he's back." Max said putting the picture back. He put the file away and checked his watch. 20 minutes till he could clock out.

"Just go, You don't wanna be late for your date." Warborn said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I didn't tell you..." Max started.

"Super important plans is code for a date." Warborn said in a monotone voice. "Now get outta here before I change my mind." He didn't need to tell him twice as he ran off. "It's the least I can do, with the mission your going on next." Warborn said walking back to his office.

* * *

Max pulled up and changed in his car. He had taken his nice close to work with him so that he could be dressed nicely. He opened the door to find a table with candles. Lily walked out of the kitchen with an apron on. "Alright Buddy, Mono is up in her room, waiting for you."

Max climbed the stairs and knocked on Mono's door. The door opened and Mono stepped out. She was wearing a simple red dress that matched her hair. Max was blown away by how beautiful Mono was. He was speechless until Mono said "Shall we?" She said offering her hand to him. He took it and went downstairs, both of them looking forward to a nice night.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the MON HQ. Mary sat with the MON squad looking over a list of missing princesses that had recently visited Lord Arume. "We've got all the princesses secret hide outs except two." Zombina said.

"I've got that covered. Max has room for two more homestays." Mary said looking over the files of the two liminals in question. One was an alraune and the other was a dragon.

"Does Max know that he's going on this mission?" Tio asked, concerned.

"I didn't wanna ruin his date." Mary said pulling up live footage of Max and Mono. The MON agents gathered around to watch the two eat and talk.


	17. Chapter 15: Preperations to be Made

**Hello everyone, It's TheAnimeFanMan. Nobody submitted to the art contest, So on with the chapter.  
**

* * *

"So, the plan is that the MON squad and I are going to talk to Arume about diplomacy or something. Max, you'll go find the prisoners and find a wall that is weak but also isn't a structural support and blow it up so a carrier helicopter can come and pick up the prisoners." Mary said pointing at a picture of Arume's base. It was a castle on a island in the pacific ocean.

"When do we leave for this Mission?" Max asked. He had stayed quite during the whole briefing to get a scope of what they were dealing with.

"We need another week to get a search warrant. I'd take that time to do some training with that sword of yours. Compared to Arume, Ray turner looks like someone was just swinging wildly." Mary said.

Max shot up and asked "I might have to fight that manic? I could barely fight Ray!"

"He's just an elf. He's basically a human with long ears." Zombina informed him, not totally into the briefing.

"Well. I have been meaning to use that coupon." Max said to himself, sitting back down.

"Well that's all I have for now. Go get ready." Mary said dismissing them.

* * *

The bell rung above the door as Max walked in. He was followed by Mono who wanted to see what he would be up against.

"Hello! Welcome to the "Swords and More" dojo." Max herd along side a gentle clopping sound. "How may I help you two?" A centaur said stepping out of the back.

"Hi, I received a coupon for a free set of sword training classes." Max said handing over said coupon.

The centaur took the coupon and looked it over. "Oh! You're Max Port! I heard about your battle with that manic after your trial!" She said excitedly. She took his hand and shook it. "My name is Lea! I can't wait to teach you."

Max smiled and said "Likewise, Lea. This is my girlfriend Mono." He said gesturing to her. The two shook hands. "I'm just gonna cut to the chase. I need to learn how to hold my own in a sword fight." He explained.

A spark grew in Lea's eye. "Then let's get to work." She said dragging him off.

* * *

After 2 hours of training, Lea got Max using two swords and holding his own while also delivering some blow. "Come back whenever for your next lesson. Start doing stuff with your left hand to get used to using it." Lea said out the door.

"Well, From what I saw, You seem a lot better. You could handle her speed to what Ray was using and she wants to step that up." Mono said going over some notes.

"Yeah, and when it comes I'll be ready for the final fight against Arume." Max said jokingly. "There is one last thing I can think of to get ready." Max said.

"What is it?" Mono asked.

"I think its time to go see grandpa again." Max told her.

* * *

Max pulled up to his grandparents house. His grandpa's surgery was over and had returned home. He hadn't seen him since the he got the sword. He knocked on his door and waited until "Buddy!" his grandpa said, opening the door.

"Hi Grandpa." He said hugging him. "You remember my girlfriend Mono right?" He asked.

"I remember her, but not as your girlfriend." Fred started to tease his grandson.

"Yeah. Listing, I need to talk to you about something. In private if we could." Max explained.

"I believe we can. Mono can help Nora in the kitchen. I think she knew you were coming, she made cookies." Fred explained.

With the mention of cookies, Mono froze. Dread filled her eye as Max's grandma peeked around the corner. "Mono! It's so good to see you! Come in here and let's talk." Nora said.

Mono gave Max a last look before being dragged off. Max followed is grandpa into his office. "What is it that you needed to talk about?" Fred asked.

"I... Uh... need some pointers on Lord Arume." Max slowly said.

Fred stopped and said "Why do you know that name?" He asked.

"I was hired at the MON squad. We're going to rescue people from his base next week."

"I swear I'm gonna kill Warborn one of these days." Fred said to himself. "I don't know that much about Arume. As long as you keep the fact about being my grandson on the down low. You should be fine."

"What's your history with him anyway?" Max asked.

"He tried to kidnap your grandmother. It was a long time ago." Fred said putting his hand to his temple.

"Could you tell me about it?" Max asked.


	18. Chapter 16: Fort Arume

**AN: Hello everyone. Sorry that I disappeared for a while. My free time went away so I couldn't update. I felt bad so here's two chapters at once.**

* * *

It was finally the morning of the strike. After weeks of planing, the team was ready to go. An SUV pulled up to pick up Max at his house so he could leave his car at home. "Please call me as soon as the mission is over." Mono said to her new boyfriend.

"Of course. I'll tell you how it goes." He said kissing her before heading to the car. As he stepped into the car, he was met by coos of the MON squad girls.

"Of course Mono, I love you." Zombina said, followed by a bunch of kissing noises. Everyone laughed as Max turned a bright red. "So does this mean you won't respond to my flirting anymore?"

"You were flirting with me? I thought you were messing with me." Max questioned.

"Half flirting and half messing around." Zombina responded.

"Alright guys, you may wanna save that chitchat for the chopper, It's gonna be a long ride." Cullings said to the team.

* * *

After a lengthy flight, the helicopter landed and opened the ramp to let the team out. Stand there to meet them was Arume himself. "Hello M.O.N squad and , it's good to see you." Arume welcomed them.

"It's Agent Cullings to you." Marry said stepping down onto the rocky platform holding the fort. "You know why we're here, so let's cut to the chase."

"Of course, but first I'd like to be introduced to your new member here." Arume said pointing a finger to Max who was just standing there.

"The name's Deadeye, that's all you need to know." Max said offering his hand to Arume.

Arume took his hand and shook it and said "Lord Arume, I think we'll be good friends."

"Not for very long." Max thought.

After walking through the immense fort, the group sat down at a table. Mary started discussing things with Arume and Max waited for his cue. "Up next, we have a report from a robbery that said that you were involved. Care to comment on that?" Mary asked.

Max stood up and said "You must excuse me, I need to use the restroom."

Arume nodded and said "Of course, my guard here will escort you." The guard in question got up and walked with Max out the door.

* * *

After walking for a bit, Max asked the guard, "Do you have any prisoners on the island?"

"We do but only people who crossed Lord Arume." He said in a gruff voice.

"Would you mind if I see them?" Max questioned.

"Unfortunately, only the guards may see the prisoners." The guard answered.

"That's a shame. I was hoping I didn't have to do this." Max said. Before the guard could respond, Max knocked him out and hid him in a hallway. He didn't need directions, the team had gone over these plans so much that Max knew the way like the back of his hand. After looking for a while he found the chamber and the princesses. They all looked at him questioningly until they saw the big black letters on his chest and busted out into cheers. "Everyone, please quiet down! This is a secret mission!" Max screamed. The princess quieted down after that. "Now, I need to talk to the princess who's been here the longest."

The princesses parted as a girl with dragon wings walked forward. "I am Princess Flare of the Dragonkin. I have been in this dungeon for two years."

Max bowed to her, "Your highness, I am Deadeye with M.O.N squad. I am here to get you all out, is this everyone?" Max asked. The princesses nodded as Max turned away and turned on his ear piece. "Cullings, I found them. None seemed to be harmed and I'm about to ready the explosive."

Mary heard the massage and finished up with Arume. "We'll be back for another visit soon. Thank you for your cooperation." Mary said, walking away.

"One moment, Agent." Arume said. "Where is Deadeye? He has been away for a while."

"He went back to the heli, he didn't feel well." Mary answered calmly.

"Well I hope he feels better, I feel like I know his somehow. Well, until next time agent." Arume said returning deeper into the fort. The group made it to the heli when Mary gave the signal.

* * *

While Max had waited for the all clear, he opened the cells and met with all the princesses. Some were normal like werecats and harpies while there were some were more excotic like Flare and a Alrune. "Everyone be ready, as soon as I blow the charges, you need to get onto the chopper. I don't know how long it'll take for the guards and Arume to show up." The princesses noded and Max pushed the detonator. The dust cleared and a giant hole was opened where the ramp of the helicopter was waiting. "GO GO GO!" Max shouted as the princesses jumped on board. As the last princess jumped on Max turned to see Arume pointing a sword at him.

"Don't move Deadeye or the princesses get it when I get them back." Arume said.

Max moved his back foot and stomped on the ramp, the head out signal. The copter started to move when Max unsheathed his swords and began to clash with Arume. "Hard to get them when the copters gone." Max replied. The ramp reopened as Cullings stood there.

DEADEYE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She screamed at him.

Max and Arume stood at a stalemate. "It doesn't matter. If they go, I can still torture you for information." Arume said.

"Well it's a good thing I've done my part." Max said turning away from Arume. He stepped up to the hole in the wall and jumped.


	19. Chapter 17: Helicopter Party

As Max fell down to the water surrounding the fort, his life flashed before his eyes. It was short with the last memory being Mono's face. He braced his body for the impact… if it didn't kill him. He waited for the water's embrace when something grabbed him. He looked up to the harpy princess carrying him with her wings. "Thank you for your help, your highness." He said to her. As they flew up, Max turned and flipped Arume off. They landed in the helicopter as the princesses cheered for the harpy. "Sorry about that Cullings but…" Max started but didn't finish. Cullings slap Max hard across the face. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! WHAT WOULD HAVE TO TELL MONO AND THE REST OF YOUR FAMILY?!" She screamed at him. "I was thinking that if I didn't get captured, they wouldn't get tracked down and tortured. Do you think i wanted to jump to my possible death?" The rest of the princesses were silent, listening to the fight. "No, you know that we do things together, we would've saved you. Instead you thought to take you life."

"If Judy was on the line, you would've done the same right?'" Max rebutted.

Mary stood there for a second "You know that answer to that. Just take a seat, I won't mention this to anyone." Max sat down next to two of the princesses and took off his helmet and eyewear. The princess to Max's right asked "So hero, are you seeing anyone right now?"

Immediately, the rest of the MON squad shouted out. "He has a girlfriend!" causing all the princesses to laugh. Max sat there for awhile and thought to himself. After a while he got up and asked to speak to Mary privately. "What did you want to talk about?" Mary asked.

"As I fell, my life flashed before me. I realized there wouldn't be anyone to carry on the Port line. What I'm saying is… Do you and Judy still want a child?" Max asked.

Mary took off her shades and looked him in the eyes. "Are you really going to do it?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes, You've done so much for me, It's the least I could do." Max answered. Mary started crying and hugged Max. "I have to call Judy!" She said pulling out her phone.

* * *

Judy was sitting at home waiting for the mission to be over. She always hated watching her wife leave on a mission. She was about to move onto some files from work when her phone started ringing. "Hi Mary, how was the mission?" She asked knowing who it was.

"It was fine." She said through tears.

"Mary, what's wrong?" Judy asked concerned for her wife.

"Nothing, Max just said he'll do it."

"You mean?"

"Judy, will you have a child with me?" Mary asked.

"YES!" Judy shouted out in joy.

* * *

Back on the plane, Max started to gather info on what Arume was planning. He decided to sit down with Flare so she could talk to someone with a friendly face. "Your Highness. If I may, I'd like to ask you some questions." Max said to the princess.

"Of course, and you don't need to be formal. We are going into hiding and I'm gonna have to get used to it."

"Alright. Why did you go to meet Arume two years ago?" Max asked.

"He said it was a meeting to learn who ruled what. When I got there he proposed. I was very confused as to why he would want to do that, even though we just met." Flare explained.

"Let me take a wild guess and say you turned him down."

"Correct, he wasn't happy about the reason as well. He threw me in the dungeon and I was kept prisoner. It was a couple of weeks before my first cellmate joined me." She told him.

"Could you tell me who that was?" Max asked. Flare pointed a clawed finger to the Alrune princess. "Thank you for your time Flare. By the way, what didn't Arume like about you turning him down." He asked.

"You'll find out soon." She said giving him a smirk.

Max shrugged it off as he walked over to the plant woman. "Hello your highness, I'm Deadeye and I need to ask you some questions." He explained to her.

"Nice to meet you. May I ask who pointed you in my direction first?" She asked. Max pointed to Flare who waved showing off her fang filled smile. "That explains it. How is she doing?"

"She's doing good, I'm pretty sure she's happy that she's out of the dungeon. Do you two know each other besides the whole dungeon thing?"

"No but we got really close after I was thrown into the dungeon. She's the best girlfriend I've had." She said. This caught Max off guard. He turned to see Flare laughing and she shot him a finger gun.

"Ok, now I know why she turned down Arume." Max said

"Well, I am Princess Terra of the Alrune." She introduced herself. Max went to bow when she said "There's no need. I'm tired of everyone bowing to me. Back onto the case in point. What did you want to ask me?"

"Why did you go to Arume's base?"

"He asked me to come. Said he wanted to get to know me." She said.

"Did he ask you to marry him?" Max asked. She nodded. "Everyone, did Arume ask you to marry him?!" Max asked loudly. Everyone nodded to his dismay. He ran to the part of the chopper where the rest of the Mon squad was. "We've got a problem."


	20. Chapter 18: Homecoming

"So explain everything to me again." Warborn said.

"Arume kidnapped princesses so he could become a king. If he does, we can't touch him. He'd have free reign to do whatever he pleases." Max informed him. "Every princess that had a missing report was found. The only princess that's not reported is the Monoeye princess." Max said.

"She's safe and hidden with someone we can trust. Is there anything else we should worry about?" Warborn said getting up. Everyone shook their heads. "Good, you're dismissed. Take a couple days off to gets some rest."

Max started for the door when Mary stopped him. "Great job Max but before you leave you need to take your last two homesteads." Max gave a confused look and followed. Mary lead him to room where they found Flare and Terra waiting in normal clothes, looking more like civilians than princesses fresh out of a dungeon. "Meet your new homesteads." Mary said

Max jumped back in surprise. "You trust me with their well being? I thought you only put them with well trusted people."

"We trust you very much. That's why we want you to make sure they stay safe. Also, they asked to be put with you." Mary said making Max turn his head to the two.

"We had a lot of fun with you on the ride back and after hearing about how you got that," Flare said pointing to Max's eye, "There's no place we'd rather be." Terra finished the sentence.

Max smiled. "Alright but I want to get something straight. My family knows nothing about this mission, they know I had to do something for MON but that's it. I want to keep the fact that your princesses on the down low. That means you're not gonna be treated like princesses alright?" Max informed them. The girls nodded and followed Max out to the SUV waiting to take him home.

* * *

As the SUV pulled into the drive, The three residents got out. "You guys can head inside, I just gotta grab some stuff." Max said. The two girls went to the door. The lights were off in the house. The girls looked around for anything to turn on the lights when they suddenly were turned on.

"Welcome home Max!" The family shouted. Mono jumped forward and gave what she thought was Max but instead of Max's toned body, she met with the soft form of a woman. "Wait..." Mono said looking up at the dragon-kin.

"Hello! Thank you for the warm welcome." Flare said flashing her fangs. Mono quickly let go and started apologizing when Max walked in.

"Ah, you're all here. I'd like you all to meet our last homestays for awhile. This is Flare, a dragon-kin and her girlfriend Terra, A allrune." Max introduced them. A round of hellos started as June stayed silent. "Girls, if you could show the two around the house for me, that'd be wonderful. I need to talk to Mom." He said looking at Girls left as Max and June stepped outside. "So, I'm guessing..." Max started off.

"Really! More people?!" June started screaming.

"That's how I figured you be but they need to stay here." Max said to his mother.

"Why? There's thousands of families in this state and they couldn't find anyone?"

"They couldn't find anyone else they could trust." Max said which made June give him a confused look, "They're princesses in hiding so when we go back in, we can't act like they're princesses. They know that they won't get treated like it as well."

"...Alright. I'm sorry for yelling."

"No, I get it. You're feeling cramped in you're own house. Believe me, these are the last homestays until one of the old ones leave. Let's get back inside." Max said opening the door. June followed him into the house to find that the tour had finished. "Alright, does anyone have anything they want to do today?" Max asked.

"We'd like to go the mall." Flare said for her and Terra. Everyone gave them a weird look except for Max and June. "Where we come from, Malls aren't common." Terra said coming up with a quick excuse."

"Anyone object?" Max asked, nobody said anything in return. Alright, Lily, could you take Mono and Hannah? I wanna drive these two and show them stuff."

"Got it, let's go girls." Lily said with the two following. Max and the two new girls left to get in his car, Max having to put down some of the seats to fit Terra. "I might just have to ask Cullings to get me a truck or a mini-van. Nice save with the excuse Terra."

"Thanks. The real reason is that we need non- princess clothes." She informed him.

"I thought about that. So let's get going." Max said.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright. First thing's first. I'm switching this story to an "Update when I can" status. I'm also gonna put it on hold for just a bit. I'd like to make a one-shot idea where the world of Monster Musume was a little different so watch out for that. I'll see you all next time.**


	21. Chapter 19: Mall Mania

As Max and company pulled into the mall parking lot, Terra and Flare's mouths were agape in awe. "I've seen them in pictures... but these things are humongous!" Terra exclaimed. Max chuckled behind them, fixing his eye patch. "What do we do first?" Flare asked.

"My though was that you and the rest of the girls go look for clothes. You need something to blend in." Max said. "I need to go check on someone." He said putting his hands in his pockets. The crew entered the building together but split apart with Max heading towards the security station while the girls went shopping,

He knocked on the door to find a familiar face answering it. "Hello Sarah, How have you been?" He asked the Harpy Raptor.

"I'm doing just fine even if it's been a bit slow." She answered. "Come in, Jeff is patrolling but he should be back soon. So I heard through the grapevine that you're a new operative for MON. Is that true?"

"Yeah, Just got back from a mission not too long ago. Checking in with some crazy guy in the middle of the ocean." Max explained. "How have you two been?" He said leaning on a desk.

"We've been fine like I said. We've also been a bit more popular since that legal case you had." She said. "We've also started dating." Sarah said blushing.

"Congrats. What kicked it off?" He asked.

"Well, we live together so we spent so much time together. The mandatory trips out to places turned into dates." She explained. The door opened behind them and Jeff walked into room.

"I'm back." He said kissing Sarah on the lips.

"Jeff, we have a visitor." Sarah said pointing to Max.

"Max, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Jeff said shaking his hands.

"A shopping trip with the homestays. Nothing too exciting."

"Am I gonna have to break up another fight?" Jeff asked laughing.

"Hopefully not." Max said joining in.

* * *

Flare and Terra walked into the store meant for Liminals with the rest following them.

"Let's find some clothes that'll fit around your spikes Flare." Lilly said moving them towards some racks. The shirts ha little holes on the shoulders and down the sides for her spikes and the pants had a hole for her tail. She settled on a Orange shirt and blue jeans.

Terra's selection was a little on the small side. All she really needed was a shirt for her upper half. So she grabbed a generic yellow tee.

"That's most of what we need. Now we can-" Lilly started to say when she heard glass started shattering.

"Everyone down on the ground now!" A weird masked man said with a bunch of people in the same uniform. "This mall is now under the control of Lord Arume!"

* * *

Max, Sarah, and Jeff watched this go down as more soldiers dropped into the mall.

"Jeff! Can't you put the place in lockdown?!" Max said picking up his phone to call Cullings. Jeff started putting in codes, sounds of metal gates shutting were heard. Max hung up and pulled his sword out. "Cullings is getting a squad ready but it'll take awhile. For now, we've gotta get some people to safety." Max said to the two.

"Send them here. We've got space for them, I'll stay and wait for them. Someone's gotta protect them." He said opening some rooms in the station. He handed Max a handgun. "Unfortunely, that's as good as it gets." He said loading his own. "Sarah, go with him and help. It seems there's some Liminals in that group." They both nodded.

Max kicked open the door and headed towards the stairs only to find them blocked off by Arume's soldiers who began to open fire. Max dove between some stands and began firing back. He heard the shots stop as the soldiers to reload. He took his chance and jumped the stands and ran towards the attackers. He swung his sword and cut the guns in half, making them unusable. He stowed his sword and delivered a right hook to the first guy when the man behind them threw a punch. Max ducked down making the man hit his comrade. Max quickly swung his leg making the previous attacker fall to the ground where Max knocked him out. The first man returned and landed a couple hits on Max's face and guts. Max recovered by grabbing his arm and pulling in towards his punch knocking him out as well.

Max caught his breath and examined the bodies and found some zip-ties which he used to tie the goons up. He pocketed the ones he didn't use and pulled of one of the bullet proof vest for him. "Sarah, give me a lift!" He shouted to the harpy who was busy showing hostages the way to the security station. She quickly flew over and grabbed his arms with her talons, lifting him to the second story. Max tucked and rolled and kept moving towards one store. The one where his sister and homestays where being held.

* * *

Lilly and the crew sat there, silent and stoic. The man in the mask walked around looking at them. "There's only one group to blame for this. MON. They attacked us, so we're attacking something of theirs." He explained. Flare and Terra hid their faces when the Man in the mask walked near them. He saw them and his eyes went wide. He quickly took a picture. "Interesting, very interesting." He said before pointing to Lily. "Get up, you're coming with me." he said.

* * *

Max was currently pinned down by a minotaur wielding a minigun that was slowly tearing apart his cover. "Come on Cullings. Back up would be nice right about now." He said to himself when he heard another crash.

He looked up to the skylights to see ropes descend into the with people in familiar yellow uniforms drop in. There was about five of them that split off, one heading in his direction. He saw a female minotaur charging the one attacking him and slamming him into a wall. The original minotuar got back up and started charging the girl. She quickly grabbed him by the horns and threw him over the railing. She flashed Max a thumbs up and jumped down after the attacker. "New recruits I guess." Max said running off.

He found the store where the girls we being held. Only one guard was in there watching over them. Max ran in and drop-kicked the guard who fell onto one of the shelves. Max ran over and knocked him out. "Everyone! Head to the security station." He said letting everyone file out. He stopped his homestays and asked "Where's lily?"

"She was taken!" Mono said pointing in the direction of where the man had taken her.

"Alright." He kissed Mono on the forehead. "I'm glad you're safe." He said to her. "Now go. I've gotta stop this."

* * *

Max found the man standing in the center of the mall with what remained of the soldiers and on the stage for live events sat Lilly, tied up with tears streaming down her face. Max stepped into the center where they turned to him. The soldiers pointed their guns at him but the masked man held up his hand. "Hello Dead-eye." He said surprising Max. "To think, A MON agent is some kid named Max Port. Grandson to the man who gave Arume trouble years ago. I guess your family is just a thorn in his side."

"Who are you. How do you know who I am?" Max asked.

The man removed the mask to reveal a giant scar across it. "I was the guard you knocked out, the name's Brock. Arume wasn't happy to find me. He gave me this!" He said pointing to the scar. "This is because of you!" He screamed. "Now, I'm going to kill you." He said waving his arm letting the soldiers.

"MAX!" Lilly screamed out watching the bullets move closer to her brother before they were stopped by something with a blue tint. It quickly reformed into a slime girl. "Are you alright commander?" She asked.

"If you're asking me, I'm great thanks to you." Max responded.

"No problem." She said getting into a battle stance.

"Well Max, It's two to five. Do you think you still have a chance?" Brock said, waving his hands to the other people.

"Five to five asshole!" A voice rang out from above. Max looked up to see the minotaur from earlier jump down to where they were, the ground cracking as she landed. "Good to see you're ready to kick some ass commander!" She said waving. A werecat leaped out from some of the decorative bushes and a Oni with a large club walked up behind them.

Sarah descended next to Max. "Everyone is safe and being pulled out by MON. Jeff is helping escort them out." She informed.

"Good, we can get this underway." Max said charging the opposing force. The Liminals started staking on the soldiers while Max headed for the guard. The man pulled out a machete that made Max stop in his tracks. The world stopped. Fear crawled into Max's being. A laugh rang out. Ray stepped out from the shadows and another one. They quickly multiplied filling Max with dread. "You're dead! I saw you shot down!" He said spinning to see them all. They continued to laugh until they all jumped to attack. Before they landed the attack, Max came back to his senses to see Brock try to stab him. Max dodged just in time but his eyepatch was cut in the attempt. Max and Brock traded blows while the others were fighting their own fights. Lily saw a man in the distance waving to her. She got up silently and walked towards him.

Brock noticed this and shouted "Oh no you don't!" He said pulling out a gun.

"No!" Sarah said swooping down and taking the bullet. She falls to the ground, unmoving as Lily rushes off.

Something within Max snapped. Rage, unending rage filled him. Fires of anger lit within his eyes, even in his dead one. He ran at him with break neck speed, unleashing a fury of attacks that the guard barely blocks. Max sped up and started cutting areas on the guards body. Max's final blow knocks the machete out of Brock's hand as Max stabs his sword through him. Everyone stopped fighting to see what had happened.

"Retreat!" Yelled one of the soldiers as they ran off. Unfortunately, they ran right into the swat team waiting to cuff them.

Brock started spitting up blood. "You know he won't stop until he gets what he wants." He said coughing up more blood. Max sliced up and pulled out the blade, letting Brock fall down dead.

Max quickly ran over to Sarah, examining her to where the bullet went. Fortunately, it only clipped her wing but she needed medical attention. "Someone get a medic!" He shouted to the MON agents, keeping pressure on her wound.


	22. Chapter 20: The Moon Rises Again

The paramedics wheeled Sarah off, Jeff joining them in the ambulance. Cullings stepped into mall after handling news outlets trying to get info from her. She saw the MON team standing near the center of the mall. "Did anyone else get hurt?" She asked the slime.

"None physically but Max..." She trailed looking towards the man.

Max stood over Brock's dead body. The smell of blood, the deep cut, the lifelessness in Brock's eyes were to much for him. He ran to a trash can and threw up. Max couldn't use any words. Cullings approached him and put her hand on Max's shoulder. He looked back with fear in his eye. "I didn't... I was..." Max stammered, failing to find the words.

She pulled him into a hug. "It's fine. If you hadn't killed him, he would've killed you and the rest of squad Charlie. You did great Max, especially on your day off. No civilian casualties and every liminal hired by Arume is under arrest."

"My sister, where is she?" Max asked to breathing slowly.

"She regrouped with your homestays. They're heading home as we speak." She said letting go of him.

"A-alright. I think I need to head home." He said finding a rag to clean his blade. He wiped of the blood and sheathed the blade. He stared at the rag of blood and threw it away.

"Wait, Commander!" the slime rang out. Max turned to face the four liminals in the usual MON colors.

"That was another thing I need to tell you." Cullings said standing behind Max. "Meet the new MON squad. Squad Charlie. The squad leader is none other than you."

"Why me?" He asked. "I don't deserve this. Why doesn't anyone from squad Alpha lead this squad?"

"They're too good of a team to break up. Besides, you have quick thinking, a caring heart to protect others, and great leadership like no other." Cullings explained. "When the higher ups asked if I had any suggestions for a squad leader, I couldn't think of anyone else."

"I'm flattered. I truly am but I don't know if I'm ready to lead a squad. I've only been on a couple missions and the only big ones were Arume's base and the Electotech attack."

"Boss, can I say something? The Oni spoke for the first time. "We wanted to be lead by you."

"What?" Max said with confusion. "Why? I haven't done anything for any of you."

"Did you forget that you saved a bunch of liminal princess, four of which were ours?" The Oni spoke again.

"...You don't owe me anything. I just did what someone else would do."

"But not everyone would do it!" Cullings said finally losing her temper. "You chose to give your life so that the princesses could flee. You deserve this and you're just doubting yourself because of what just happened." She rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I realize this has been a tough day. Head home and calm down. Please come to HQ tomorrow and we'll discuss this more.

* * *

Max pulled into his driveway and entered the house to find everyone gathered around Lily, comforting her after what happened. "Did they hurt you?" Max asked, kneeling down to talk to her.

"No, they only tied me up. One of the swat members untied me when Sarah-" she stopped after saying the avian's name. "Is she alright?! The last I saw she hit the ground?!"

"She's fine, medics said she was gonna be fine. She won't fly for a while though." Max responded. He turned and went up the stairs while the rest went back to making Lily feel better. Mono on the other hand sensed something wrong with Max and followed him. He entered his room and broke down crying.

"What's wrong?" Mono rushed in, hugging her boyfriend tightly.

"I killed someone." He said softly.

"I'm sure nothing else would've work. You did what you had to." Mono said trying to comfort him.

"But I didn't need to! It was like all my rage surged out and I killed him." Max said through tears. At this point a small crowd had gathered outside the room.

"Buddy, look at me." Lily said sitting on the bed in front of Max. "If it weren't for you, so many people would be dead. They're safe because of you."

"I know it isn't easy at first," Max Senior said sitting down next to his son. "it's hard taking someone's life. I should know, but it'll get better. I was in your shoes too."

"If you didn't act when you did, you wouldn't be here to be with us. I wouldn't be able to live without you or your sister." June said, finally breaking her silence.

The rest of the homestays and June joined in to hug Max. Being surrounded by everyone close to him in his life made him feel a little better.

* * *

The next morning was as lively as ever. Max, still recovering from yesterday's events, turned on the TV to June to watch the news. "In other news, The law keeping humans and liminals have been repealed allowing inter species dating." Max nearly chocked on his cereal.

"They decided to announce that today?!" He said getting up and looking for his phone. He quickly dialed a number and waited for the other end to pick up. "Did you know about this?" He said before walking into another room.

Lily looked around the table with a confused face. "What's he going on about?"

"By my guess, He's angry that the law repeal got out on the night of the full moon which is probably the worst time it could be announced." Mono said eating calmly.

"What happens during the full moon?" Lily asked.

Mono's face grew with a blush trying to find a way to explain it. "It's- uh. I..."

"Whenever the full moon is out, our primal urges are released and we get super horny." Flare said bluntly.

Lily blushed at this as well. "Oh. I didn't know."

"You should be fine." Hannah said floating in. "I'm gonna hang out with Alex and with my powers, we're gonna have a fun night. Max is gonna be busy probably handling other more dangerous or threating liminals, so Mono is just gonna masturbate the night away."

"Hey!" The monoeye squeaked with embarrassment.

"And seeing that Flare and Terra are in a relationship and knowing what Terra can do, they're gonna have a good time tonight." Hannah finished her explanation. "Besides, you can just go to your boyfriend's house."

"I don't have a boyfriend." Lily said drooping her head.

"Sorry, I didn't know you swung that way." Hannah started.

"No, I mean I'm Bi but I don't have a significant other right now." Lily explained.

"That's too bad to hear." Flare said sipping her tea. "But if you want some... excitement tonight, stop by our room." She gave a wink to the now blushing human.

"I... will keep that in mind." Lily said finishing her bowl of cereal in silence.

"Well, looks like I'm working a late shift." Max said walking back in.

"So what's the big plan tonight?" June asked sitting down.

"Squad Charlie has been assigned to a neighborhood where some... I don't wanna say 'Dangerous' but more excitable liminals are. They just want us to keep watch and make sure nothing bad happens." He explained as he pulled out his phone. "There's a succubus, a lamia, a archane, and a... _fuck_." He said putting a hand to his face.

"Hey! Language!" June scolded her son, "What's the problem that you have to drop an F bomb for?" She asked.

"The last liminal is a were-rabbit and you know what they say about rabbits." He said moving his hand to speak. The rest of the girls patted him on the back. Max finished his breakfast and got up. "I'm gonna take a shower and head out." He said grabbing a thermos for coffee. He was gonna need it.


	23. Chapter 21: Moon Madness

Max loaded to clips with tranquilizer darts and another one to put in his gun. He was almost ready to leave to check up on the dangerous families when some shadows loomed over him. "So boss, what's our load out?" The Oni asked.

"None. I'm doing this alone, it shouldn't be a hassle if the workers got those panic rooms installed." He responded, shutting the door. Max turned to see some unhappy faces. "Look, this isn't anything against you guys and it isn't about the whole 'I'm not fit to lead a squad' thing. I'm not taking the squad because I barely know you and tonight is the full moon." He explained.

"Well, I'm Megan." The oni said. "Sandy's the Minotaur, Shelia's the werecat and Trin's the slime. Now about that full moon... Yeah that's gonna be a problem." She said beginning to think to herself.

Max could see that this was going nowhere and he needed to leave before the moon went up, he looked at his ammo belt and readied another clip. "Fine, you leave me no choice." He said to them. Before the girls could respond, Max turned and put a tranquilizer dart into each of them and a second one into Sandy for good measure. "Sorry about that but I can't have you going wild on a mission." He said, putting them on the couch in the ready room with a blanket. He got in the typical MON SUV and headed out.

* * *

Max pulled into the drive way of the first stop. A lamia homestay with a host under the name of Randall Burns. He walked up to the door and knocked. A few minutes passed when Randy responded. "Can I help you?" He asked, clearly not interested in Max was there for.

"Yes, my name is Dead-Eye. I'm a part of the MON agency here to remind you of the full moon tonight and that just because Inter-species dating is now legal, doesn't mean rape is." Max said to him. He looked around the hallway and didn't see signs of anyone else living there. "If I may ask, where is Miss..." He paused looking at the file. "Miss. Tomas?" He asked him.

Randy quickly said "She's already asleep, she knew the moon was coming. Thanks for your time." He said trying to slam the door... before Max stopped him.

"Then there shouldn't be a problem if I look around, correct?" Max asked. Randy went to say something but decided to keep it to himself. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until he reached what was reported as the lamia's room. He opened the door to find... nothing. "Well, this is interesting. Where is Katlyn?" He said turning to Randy.

"I-i don't know..." He said with a nervous stammer. Max pushed passed him, looking for some clue of Katlyn's disappearance when he heard a noise. Three short klangs, three long klangs, three short klangs. SOS. Max rushed down the stairs into the basement to find the source. Katlyn was chained to the wall, whip marks caressed her body and scars all over her body. A look of hope filled her face when she saw Max. Max turned to talk to Randy who kicked him down the stairs. "You government agents always gotta snoop around where you don't belong." He said grabbing a whip off the wall.

Max stood up and between Randy and Katlyn. "Sir, I have to ask you to stand down." He said calmly, trying to diffuse the situation.

"What are you gonna do if I don't?!" Randy screamed. He didn't say much after that because Max shot him with a tranq dart that wasn't as strong as the normal ones. Randy hit the floor and Max went to find a key.

"T-thanks." Katlyn said rubbing her wrists and finding something to cover up. "He's been keeping my down here, barely feeding me. I thought I'd die down here."

"I'm sorry that we didn't know about this. I'll call ICEP and get you to safety." Max said pulling out his phone. He quickly called for a paddy wagon for Randy and Katlyn's exchange coordinator. They arrived shortly on the scene and Randy was taken away. Katlyn was taken to a hospital to get her wounds checked. "Thank you Max," The young exchange coordinator said. "If it weren't for you, my job would be kaput." He said rubbing the back of his head. "Here, I heard you're going around to dangerous houses before the moon goes up but just in case." He handed Max some water grenades. "Stay safe." He said getting in the car to follow the paramedics

Max got in the SUV and put away Katlyn's file right after scribbling out Randy's name. He pulled out the next file on the Archnae, Alyssa. "Hopefully your host isn't a maniac." Max said putting the SUV into drive.

* * *

Hannah entered Alex's room in the basement. It was his choice to be down there next to the furnace so he wouldn't have to worry about being too cold. "Hey babe" He said pulling her over with his tail, giving her a small kiss.

She pulled away. "You know I don't like it when you grab me like that." She put her stuff down on one of the tables in the basement.

"Fine, sorry." He said walking closer to her. "Are you excited for tonight?" He asked wrapping his arms around her.

Hannah smiled, their relationship hadn't been the best on a couple of arguments but she was willing to try and work them out. "Yeah, I am kinda worried about Max though." She said.

"Why? He should be able to handle Mono." He said pulling out some drinks from a mini-fridge.

"Nope, MON called him in. He's handling a whole bunch of liminals tonight." She said taking the drink from him.

Alex froze, "You didn't tell me that Max was apart of MON." He said defensively.

"Oh yeah, I just didn't think it was important." Hannah said taking a sip.

Alex shook his head putting away the thought. "So tonight, do you think you could..." He started saying before Hannah responded.

"No! You know I don't like doing that!" She exclaimed, crushing the can a little bit.

"Why? You would look better like that than-" Alex started before realizing his mistake, he rapidly tried to back pedal before Hannah slapped him.

"Look better than I do now? You know how I feel about my neutral form and YOU SAY THAT?! FUCK YOU ALEX!" She shouted, walking up the stairs.

Juliet heard the shouts and came to see what was happening. She found Hannah by the front door crying. "Hannah are you alright?" She asked the shapeshifter.

"No, I need you to take me home." She said trying to calmly. Juliet didn't say anything and got her keys.

Alex ran up the stairs and shouted "Babe! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that!"

Hannah just gave him a glare, "I thought you changed after all that time but it seems I need to think about some things." She said walking out the door with Juliet in tow.

Alex slumped down the stairs. Ashamed of what had happen which quickly turned to anger. "I don't need that bitch! She can go fuck herself!" He said flipping the table near the stairs. He walked off into a section off part of the basement, closing the curtain behind him. A small flame was lit and and a skunky smell filled the air. "This batch won't do, I'll have to throw it out soon."

* * *

Max pulled up to the second house. All lights were on and there seemed to be movement. Max looked towards the moon. It was just peaking over the horizon so he wasn't in danger...yet. He walked up to the front door and knocked.

"Coming!" A voice from inside sounded. The door opened to reveal Alyssa the Archnae standing there. "Hello, How can I help you." She asked with a smile.

Max smiled himself and pulled out his badge. "Hello Alyssa. I'm Agent Dead-Eye of MON. I'm just here to remind you that tonight is the full moon and that even though interspecies dating is now allowed, rape is not." He said calmly.

"Oh yes, could you come in sir?" She said backing up to allow him in. Max took a couple steps in before Alyssa tried to stop him. "Wait no, Dead-Eye," was all she got out before Max shot up into the air, now contained in webbing. Max drew his sword and quickly dropped down. "Sorry about that sir, it's just a game that Josh and I play." She said blushing.

"It's fine, that reminded me that I gotta stay on my toes." He said stepping into the kitchen where Josh, the host, was sitting. "Hello Josh, I heard you had something to say." He said sitting down.

Josh quickly looked to Alyssa who quickly blushed. She reached out to hold his hand which he took. "So, we've been... dating for a while before the dating law was repealed. We're ready for whatever punishment you have for us."

Max blinked a couple of times before responding, "Did anything go past hugs and kisses?" He said raising an eyebrow implying something else.

"Oh no, we haven't done that!" Alyssa quickly assured him.

He sighed and gave a smile to the young couple. "Then I don't see any problem here. Just young love." He said getting up. "Does this mean I should check back later to see if you two are doing alright?" He asked.

Alyssa laughed as her cheery demeanor faded away. She stepped closer to Max and bent down. "If you ruin this night for me, I will tie you up so tight that a meager sword will not help you." She whispered with a smile.

"Duly noted, have a nice night." Max said leaving the house quickly.

* * *

Lily sat in her room getting ready for bed when she heard the front door slam open. She stepped out of her bedroom to find Hannah at the bottom of the stairs mumbling to herself. Lily looked towards Mono, Flare, and Terra who all shrugged their shoulders. Lily knocked on Hannah's door. "Hey Hannah, are you alright?"

"No..."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lily asked.

"...Yeah." She said opening her door for Lily. Lily slipped in to find Hannah on her bed. "Alex and I got in another fight. He said some stuff about my neutral form and I flipped out."

Lily wrapped her arms around Hannah. "You had a right too. You've told him time and time again about your feelings. It's his fault he did it."

"I know, I just wish that I didn't look like this. Not matter how much I change my form, I can't change who I really am."

"Stop..." Lily said.

"Why? It's true."

"I won't let you put yourself down like this!" Lily said turning Hannah around to face her. "You're a beautiful girl who shouldn't take anyone, especially herself, putting them down."

"You're just saying that to-" Hannah started but didn't finish. She couldn't finish because Lily planted her lips on Sarah's.

"I'm not just saying that. Ever since I saw you in the hospital, you've been on my mind. That's why I hang out with you so much. I was so jealous when I would take you to see Alex when Max was gone." Lily explained.

"Lily... I never knew you thought of me like that." Hannah said.

"Yeah, it's hard to talk about my crush on you." Lily said blushing.

"But... what should I do about Alex?"

"Dump him. He doesn't deserve you. Especially if he talks to you like that." Lily said smiling. The girls keep talking for a bit while unknown to them, the moon had almost reached it's peak.

* * *

Max pulled up to the final house. The moon had reached it's peak and it was now hunting time for the liminals. Hunting not for hunger but lust. A scream came from inside the house causing Max to leap into action. He reached the door and kicked it open. Inside he found Jenna, the were-rabbit, hopping around the house trying to catch the oldest child of the host family. "Carl?! What the hell is going on?!"

Carl turned to see his best friend and stopped, unfortunately, that gave Jenna the space to close in on him. "MAX, HELP ME YOU CLOD!"

Max whipped out his gun and shot a dart towards Jenna which she jumped out of the way of. Jenna started charging towards Max which he jumped over. "Get to the full moon room!" Max shouted taking another shot at Jenna.

This went on for a bit when Jenna finally tackled. The tackle sent Max's gun flying into the other room. "If I can't have Carl... I'll take you!" Max started squirming as Jenna started messing with his belt buckle. Before she could even removed the belt, a dart almost hit her. They both looked over to see Carl with the gun in his hand. Max quickly threw Jenna off of himself. Carl tossed the gun back to Max when Jenna tackled him again. Max looked for a quick solution and saw one of his water grenades on the floor.

"Sorry Carl be prepared to be doused!" Max said pulling the pin on a water grenade. Car covered his face as the grenade landed between him and Jenna. The water exploded snapping Jenna out of the moon's effect.

"Carl, what's going on? Why am I all wet?" Jenna asked, looking around.

"No time." Max said, shooting Jenna with a dart. She instantly fell over, sleeping soundly. "Alright, let's get you in the safe room and we can talk." After a quick keycard swipe, the boys stood in the full moon room with the rest of Carl's family.

"So why are you here? It's been a while man." Carl asked bringing Max in for a hug.

"Well, I'm apart of MON now and I came to check on you and your homestay. I'm sorry I didn't get her fast enough." Max said taking off his helmet and goggles.

Carl gasped at seeing his eye. "You actually did lose your eye. I just thought that was an intimidation tacit."

"Yeah, it sucks."

"It's badass but it sucks." Carl said.

"So it turns out that Ray Turner, that asshole from school before you moved away, was a vampire that tried to kill me. He failed but gave me this." Max informed his pal.

"Your job sounds a lot better than mine to be honest." Carl said with a hint of jealousy.

"It has its ups and downs but yeah." Max put his gear back on and stood up. "I gotta get going, this was last stop and I can go home now. It was good to see you man." Max opened the door and left them to wait out the moon.

* * *

After returning home from work, in between being yelled at for knocking out fellow team members, Max unlocked his door and heard moans from different rooms in the house. Some from Flare and Terra's, some from Mono's. Max took off his shoes and went into his room when he noticed the light on in Lily's room. "Hey Lily, were you able to..." he started to say until he found out it was an empty room. He looked towards the doors of the homestays and tried to do some deducing. He only heard one voice from Mono's room. He heard two from Flare and Terra's. He put his ear up to Hannah's door. He heard snoring from not one but two people. Max opened the door to see Hannah and Lily cuddling together... nude. Max quickly shut the door and went to bed, hoping to never see that image again.


	24. Chapter 22: The Morning After

The aftermath of the moon was apparent as the girls came down for breakfast. Messed up hair, bags in their eyes, and an aura of tiredness. They entered the kitchen to find Max cooking for them. On the table was some glasses a water, one for each of the homestays and Lily. "Morning Port family. I would drink of because of the events of last night."

"Then why do I have one?" Lily asked trying to play off what had happened.

Max turned and looked at her, eye to eye. "I just thought you'd like one." He answered dropping his serious look. This turn of events freaked Lily out. She grabbed Hannah and pulled her out of the room. "He knows."

Hannah took a second to recall what she was talking about. When she did,her eyes went wide. "How?! He was supposed to be out all night! What if he-"

"Thinks that his sister was taken by force? That he'll call MON to restrain and detain one of his homestays?" Max answered, appearing from around the corner spooking the two girls.

"Max! I can explain!" Hannah said putting her arms up, Lily moved in front of her.

"I would like to hear it, I didn't say anything to the others just in case you were just working things out." Max said sitting down. There was no trace of doubt or anger on his face. Only understanding.

Lily and Hannah looked at each other and took a deep breath. "Last night, Hannah came home from Alex's house early. I went to comfort her and one thing led to another and... I confessed."

Max's eyes grew a bit "Congrats sis, I knew you had it in you." He responded with a smile.

Hannah looked towards Lily. "He knew?"

"I've been talking to him more and it slipped out one night. He's been teasing me ever since."Lily explained.

"Guilty as charged. Though, it doesn't explain why I found you two in Hannah's room." Max said switching back to his serious mode.

"I-"

"I consented!" Lily shouted out.

Max sat there for a few minutes. "Then there's nothing wrong. Although I still don't understand why you left Alex's house." Max said trying to piece the story together.

Hannah sulked a little. "I don't really wanna talk about it. I need to go over there and let him down though."

Max nodded and said "Alright, I'll take you over there sometime today, for now let's go and eat breakfast."

Hannah and Lily sat there for a second. "I didn't expect him to be that understanding." Lily said.

"I'm just glad he didn't cuff me instantly." Hannah said floating into the kitchen. Everyone was eating as Max cleaned up and random conversations begun. "Did you run into any trouble Max? Hannah asked.

"First, there was a crazy dude abusing a lamia, an arachne threatened me if I interrupted her night, and finally, I had to fight a rabbit from fucking my best friend. It was good to Carl though." He responded.

"You saw Carl? I haven't seen him in a while. How was he doing?" Lily asked.

"Aside from almost being fucked to death, pretty good." He responded. The rest of the normal chatter rang though the house. As Max sat down to eat, he looked around.

"Your life will never be the same again." Echoed the works of Agent Cullings. Max chuckled to himself, he never knew how right she'd be.

"I'm glad you're all here," He said to everyone. "Even if I could, I would never change any of what has happened since Mono joined the Port household."

"Here here!" Everyone said clinking there glasses together.

* * *

Max and Hannah got in the car when Max said "Before we go, I'd like to visit Sarah to make sure that she's doing better."

Hannah nodded to him, "That'll give me time to prepare what I'm going to say to Alex." As they drove, Hannah would say what she was going to so she could bounce it off of Max. Soon they pulled into the parking lot and made it up to her room.

Max knocked on the door. After a second, he opened the door to find Sarah and Jeff sleeping hand in wing. Max slowly tried to close the door causing it to creek and stir the young couple. "Oh, hey Max. How are you?" Jeff asked.

"I should be asking you two that." He said stepping into the room.

"I'm feeling a lot better but I still won't be flying for a bit." Sarah responded. "I-I heard what happened after I took the bullet. I'm sorry Max."

"It's always hard taking a life. It's hard getting over but you'll be fine." Jeff informed him.

Max sulked a little bit, he was hoping to have put that behind him and forget about it. "Thanks," was all he said. He put his hands in his pockets when he felt something unusual. "Oh right, Cullings asked me to give this to you."

Sarah took the small envelope and then handed it to Jeff so he could open it. When he read it, his eyes went wide "It's an invitation to join MON!" he exclaimed.

"Really! That's awesome!" Sarah cheered out. "...but what about you and the mall?" She asked.

"I can survive. This is a once in a life time thing." Jeff said hugging his girlfriend. They held the hug until a weird noise was heard.

Sarah began sniffing the air around her. "What is that smell?" She asked. Max and Jeff looked towards each other, fully knowing that this was something that Sarah's heightened senses picked up. "I know this smell, it was on that guy we busted last week!" She said to Jeff.

Jeff instantly perked up. "That guy with the weed?" He quickly turned and dragged Hannah and Max over to Sarah. "Who had it last?" He said sticking out their arms.

Sarah sniffed again and said "Hannah but it's not as strong, she might of just been near it."

Hannah jumped back, "I didn't go anywhere near weed! The only place I've been recently is... Alex's." She said, letting it dawn on her.

* * *

Max and Hannah pulled into Juliet's driveway. A quick text said that Alex wasn't home at the moment. Max popped his truck to show off a backup uniform and walk-talkie. It was only for sudden arrests which this could be classified as. "Dead-Eye to Charlie Squad. Come in Charlie Squad."

A few seconds of radio static followed before "Hey Commander! How can I help you?" The cheery slime answered.

"I'm gonna need an arrest warrant for Alex, the home stay of Juliet Capulet. I'm also gonna need you to drive over in a paddy wagon for him." Max responded.

"Alright, we'll be right over. Do you need us for the actual arrest?"

"No, I should be fine but park down the street so we don't tip him off."

"Understood!" Trin said turning off her radio.

Max entered the basement where Alex stayed and started looking around. After minutes of searching, Max couldn't find anything. He was almost out of time and was about to get up when he noticed a curtain. He pulled it back to reveal a ton of planter boxes filled with the devil's lettuce. "Jackpot." He said bagging some up in an evidence baggie.

Max pulled up a random chair and sat down after turning off the lights, he was a sucker for dramatics. After a bit of waiting heard two voices, one of which was approaching the basement. The door open and someone came down the stairs. At the bottom, Alex turned on the light revealing Max. "Max, you startled me there. How can I help you?"

"I'd just like to ask you some questions." Max said with a tone of seriousness.

"Alright, go ahead and shoot." Alex said with caution.

"As an exchange student in the Untied States, you know you must follow our laws as well as interspecies law correct?" Max asked.

"Of course, if not, I get deported." Alex answered.

"Then why did I find you growing illegal marijuana here in the basement?" Max asked pulling back the curtain, revealing the drug in question.

"Well, you caught me Dead-Eye. What's going to happen?" He said putting his hands up.

"We're gonna take you in and you'll be deported back to your home land." Max said pulling out handcuffs.

"That sounds like a plan... that I don't intend to follow!" Alex said wrapping his tail around Max's neck. Max struggle until he stomped down hard on the part of the tail that was still on the ground. Alex hissed out in pain as Max charged him. Max delivered a hard right hook into Alex's face. The two began trading blows, drawing blood and leaving bruises. Alex tried the tail choke again, this time leaving no part of his tail on the ground. Max felt the air leave his chest as he tried to pull more in. He started looking around for something to help him when he spotted the furnace. Max grabbed Alex against the furnace. "What are you... are you...doing?" Alex mumbled as he fell asleep from the heat of the furnace. Alex's tail loosened its grip and Max untangled it.

Max leaned over to his walkie-talkie and said "Target is neutralized, bring the truck around." He cuffed Alex and started bringing him up the stairs when the Capulets and Hannah were waiting. Alex starting to stir as he was being taken out.

"Max, hold on." Hannah said floating to the two of them. She just looked at Alex and delivered a swift kick to the balls. "We're through." Max carried Alex out to the paddy wagon and threw him in.

Max turned to Trin who was in the passenger seat of the truck. "Take him to a interrogation room, he was making a lot more weed than he should be for a small neighborhood."

"I'm on it commander." Trin said giving a small salute.

Max then turned to Hannah and said. "Let's head home. I gotta get patched up."

* * *

"So Alex, growth an possession of illegal drug and assaulting a MON officer. That's quite a charge which will most likely end in deportation." Cullings said looking at the report handed to her by the members of squad Charlie.

"You wouldn't understand what was going on." Alex said quietly.

"Then help me understand. One week you're a happy camper who loved being with his host family, the next you're growing weed! As your exchange coordinator, I'm worried for you." Cullings said.

"It's not weed."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not weed, it's something a guy asked me to grow. He said he'd pay me for as much as I could make." Alex explained.

Cullings thought to herself for a second. "If you tell me more about this, maybe I can lower the charge to community service or a little bit of jail time." She offered him.

Alex took his turn to think. "Alright, this stuff is dangerous. This stuff makes a human or liminal stronger, smarter, better. He said something about preparing for a war, and that they were waiting for leader to make a move."

"How much of this stuff did you send to them?"

"Not a lot. This stuff is very hard to cultivate. I'm surprised that I even had one good batch. Not that it matters. Their only batch got blown up."

"How did that happen?"

"He didn't explain, all he said was it happened during a raid."

Cullings then pulled out a notepad and a pencil. "Did they have any noticeable traits? A gang symbol?"

"Yeah, give me a second." After a quick bit of scribbling, Alex passed over a symbol that looked like an L with an A growing out of it.

Culling's face lost all it's color when she saw it. "Arume. He's preparing for war!"


	25. Chapter 23: Surprise Attack

The next two months was non stop preperation for MON. Max and Mary busy checking in on the princess that were still in the state. The ride was silent apart from the radio and Max reading off files that they had both been assigned. "And that's the last of them." Max said locking the briefcase. "I'll hand them into Warborn after these last couple stops."

"Thanks, I'm glad to get those off my desk." She paused for a second. "It was a success." Mary said quietly.

Max sat up in surprise. He took of his goggles and said "Look me in the eye and say that again."

"I would but I'm driving." Mary said, a small smile starting to creep onto her usually stoic agent face.

"Oh my god you're serious!" He exclaimed. "I'm so glad for you guys! How long have you guys known?"

"For about a month. One day when her period didn't start and we waited for a week. We tried a pregnancy test and boom. Positive results."

"So what are you hoping for? Boy or girl? Single or twins?" Max asked.

"Slow down Max. As much as I would like to get excited about the baby, we have other things to worry about." She said returning to her stoic agent persona.

Max stayed silent for a second. "Cullings, does it have to be like this? Preparing for a war? I mean we even have Agent Kazama bringing Squad Bravo and Sqaud Alpha is coming as well."

"...Sadly, yes. The crowning himself king thing was minor because we knew where all the interspecies princesses were. This super drug is alarming and he needs to be stopped."

"Are we going to bring him in alive?"

"If we can but if it has to come to it, we are authorized to put him down."

Max sat their silently again. "It has to end one way or another."

"...Yeah but look on the bright side. You've got a sorta big night. Three months. What have you guys planned?" Mary asked.

"Nothing special. Just dinner." He explained as the question snapped him out of his funk.

"Well, make sure she knows that you treasure her. You might end up like me and Judy one day." Mary said waving her ring around.

* * *

Max stepped out and locked his car. In his hands was a bouquet of roses and a small bracelet for Mono. Max was surprised to see a third car in the driveway but didn't question it too much. He opened the door to find Mono talking to his grandfather. "Hey Grandpa, I'm surprised to see around this neck of the woods."

"I came to see the family but I didn't think something special would be going on." Frank said. "So it finally happened. I knew you'd charm her." He said patting him on the back.

This brought a small blush to Max's face and Mono to giggle. "Thanks Grandpa but could you not say that in front of my girlfriend?"

Frank let out a hearty laugh. "Of course, kiddo. I won't keep you any longer." Frank started climbing the stairs to start talking with the rest of the family.

Max offered his arm to Mono and said "Shall we head out to dinner?"

"We shall." Mono said taking his arm. As they started to leave, the wind started to pick up. They looked up to see a helicopter landing in the street. "What's going on?" Mono asked.

"I don't know but stay close. That isn't a MON helicopter." Max said. He quickly grabbed his sword out of his car when the helicopter's hangar started opening.

"Hello Dead-Eye or should I call you Max?" Arume said stepping off the helicopter.

"Mono. Get inside the house." Max said unsheathing his sword.

The door to Max's house swung open as Frank ran out. "Arume! I thought you were trapped on that island."

"Well Frank, does it look like I'm stuck? I must say this is a beautiful opportunity, the chance to take out two of my biggest problems at once." Arume said, starting to laugh maniacally.

"You will not touch Flare and Terra while I still stand." Max said entering a fighting stance.

"Oh my god, you don't know! I'm not here for those two. I'm here for the Monoeye princess. Known by the name of Mono." Arume explained.

This one caught Max off guard. His girlfriend was actually a princess? There was no way. Cullings had said that the princess was with someone that they trusted. "Then you're not gonna get anywhere near her."

"I'd like to see you try and stop me, especially with this!" Arume said pulling out a machete. To Max, this one was all too familiar. It was the exact same one Ray used. Seeing it made Max freeze in place. Arume slowly began morphing into Ray. "Ready for round two?"

Ray quickly darted forward and started attacking while Max tried to block his attacks and find an opening. While Max stayed on defense, Ray sped up quickly covering Max in cuts. Max went to make an attack, leaving an opening. He soon realized his mistake as Ray made a clean and deep cut across Max's stomach. Max fell to the ground, clutching his wound while Ray disappeared and Arume returned. "This is why you don't oppose me, boy." He said walking towards the house.

Arume kicked the door in and screamed "Mono! Where are you!? We need to get you fitted for your wedding dress!" He quickly found her and dragged her out to the helicopter as it started up. He looked to the pool of blood where Max laid moments before. "Frank… no matter. He is no longer able to bother me." Arume thought to himself as the chopper door closed. Hidden inside the house, Frank pulled out his phone. "Mary, I need you help."

* * *

The slow beeping of medical machines was the only thing keeping the room from silence. June, Lily, Max Senior and Frank stood inside the room, looking over Max's resting body. Mary, Hannah, Terra and Flare stood outside. "Thank you for giving him some of that healing fluid Terra, Max should be back to normal in a couple days." Mary explained.

"I still have a question though," Hannah spoke up. "How was able to survive that long? Any human would've died from that."

"... Max isn't exactly human." Mary said taking off her usual agent sunglasses. "He is 1/4 liminal, along with his sister."

"How is that possible?!" Flare asked loudly.

"Frank's wife is a shapeshifter. When they had children, she made herself as human as possible. The result was that June and her siblings were half liminal and only receiving traits such as moon fever and etc. That's why Max lost it at the mall and could survive the attack. Meanwhile, Lily goes into a lustful state when the full moon is up like you girls. Hannah knows that first hand."

Terra and Flare looked at Hannah who turned red. "It's not important!" She exclaimed.

"So what will happen now?" Flare asked.

"We wait for Max to recover and then we move out. Arume is now number one on the most wanted list of MON." Mary said putting on her shades, slipping back into her agent persona.

Lily opened the door and stepped out. "It's worse than we thought. He's in a coma." Everyone gasped except for Mary.

"Shit! He's in Limbo!" Mary said pulling out her cellphone. "Lilly, I need you to get your family out of that room."

"Why, Mom will lose it if she can't be near Max." Lily explained.

"Because I need to call in a favor and it's just gonna get weirder from there. Believe me, I wouldn't ask you to do this if I could help it." Mary explained. Lily complied and got everyone out. Mary took a breath and pressed call. "...Hello Smith."

"Ahh, Cullings. What a surprise. I thought I told you never to call me again." Smith responded. She was about to press the end call button when Mary spoke up.

"I need your help. It's urgent."

"Oh really, what happened to miss "I can do it by myself"? Is this problem to big for you too handle?" Smith teased knowing how much she had Mary under her thumb.

"We can deal with our problems later. One of my agents is in Limbo and I need Lala's help."

Smith straighten up now understanding how serious this was. "What happened to him? A normal operation shouldn't go that wrong."

"Arume attacked him off duty. I'll explain more later! Please just send Lala! I'll do anything!" Mary said on the verge of tears.

"...Fine, I see that this is important. I'll collect my favor later. She's on her way."

"You dare summon a servant of death?" Lala said appearing out of nowhere.

"I'm not in the mood to mess around. Go into Max's limbo and pull him out."

"I see." Lala floated over to Max's sleeping body. She focused for a second on Max before gasping. "I can't! Someone is already taking care of him."

"So what now?" Mary asked.

"You must wait. It's all you can do." Lala said disappearing, most likely back to her homestay.

* * *

Max awoke surrounded by flowers. He opened his eyes to find that his left eye was usable again. "That's probably not good." Max said aloud to himself.

"You're right. It's not good." A voice behind him said. Max turned to find a man with his head in his arms and a sycth. "You're in limbo Maxiumus Port. Which means you are very close to death.


	26. Chapter 24: The End Of An Arc Part 1

"Fuck." Max said getting to his feet. "So are you here to take me to the afterlife or back to my body?" He asked.

"It's not that simple Maximus. Even if I wanted to take you back, you would only end up back here. You can not win against Arume while you still fear what has already passed." The dullahan said, putting his head back on. "To prove you can go back you must win a battle that you did not finish."

"If you're saying I have to fight you, I won't lose." Max said taking a fighting stance.

The Dullahan started laughing. "That's cute but if we were too fight," He quickly dived towards Max and swung his scythe. "You'd be de-!" He stopped. Max had somehow grabbed the scythe in the dullahan quick movements. Fire were lit in his eyes.

"Listen... I am not in the mood to play around. The longer I'm here, the longer Mono is with that monster. So cut the crap and help me finish whatever fight it is!" He said stoically.

He started laughing again. "Well well, I must admit that you've impressed me but back to the matter at hand." The dullahan waved his scythe and summoned a black shadow. The shadow slowly morphed into Ray Turner. Max froze as the dullahan spoke again. "This is the battle you need to finish Maximus. Otherwise, Mono is doomed."

Hearing her name snapped Max back to his senses. He needed to remember what he wanted to live on for. "What do I need to do, to finish this fight I mean."

The dullahan simply responded with "Win."

The shadow rushed forward at Max who drew one of his fist back. When Ray got close to Max, Max stared the fight with a strong right hook to Ray's face. The two trades blows, A left hook from Ray, an uppercut from Max, A knee to the gut from Ray. Ray broke out and started screaming. A machete started forming in his hands as he began his attacks again. Max did his best to dodge the attacks.

"Wait... He's training me to fight Arume!" Max thought to himself. Ray suddenly lunged to stab Max, where Max took the advantage to disarm Ray. Max grabbed ray's wrist and twisted it, making him drop the machete. Max picked it up and said, "This silly fear is over. You're dead and this time, I'm gonna be the one to finish you!" Max shouted. The shadow started charging towards Max. Max swung and cut it's arm clean off. It turned around and started charging again. As it drew nearer, Max jumped. Max planted a hand on the shadow's head and landed behind him. In one final blow, Max stabbed the shadow of Ray in it's heart. The shadow started screaming and fading away along with the machete. Max took a deep breath as the dullahan started clapping.

"When I first came to take your soul, I didn't know if you would succeed but he we are." He said starting to disappear. "And don't forget Maximus, defeat Arume by any means. You are the only one who can finish this." He finished before disappearing and Max blacked out again.

* * *

Max shot up, alarming everyone in the room. "How long have I been out?!" he shouted.

Mary got up and helped him. "You've been out for a week. Arume is marrying Mono tomorrow."

"Then let's go! We need to stop him!" Max said trying to get out of bed.

"Hell No!" June sounded out. "You were literally on a death bed and you want to go back out and risk your life? I'm not letting you go!"

"Mom... believe me, I know you're nervous but it's different now. He has Mono and I need to go get her." Max said standing up.

"You don't need to do anything! Just stay here!" June said breaking out in tears. "Just stay safe!"

Max walked towards his mother and hugged her. "I'm sorry but... this is something I have to do."

June continued to cry. "I know... I just don't want to lose you..."

"I promise... I'll return with Mono and I'll take time off, maybe finally go to the inn that Lethe recommended me." Max said breaking apart the hug.

Frank stepped up to Max and out his hand on his shoulder. "Do me a favor kiddo, end this once and for all."

"You got it gramps." Max said. The hospital staff got Max checked out and ready for the battle ahead.

* * *

The chopper was a little more full than usual. Squads Alpha, Bravo, and Charlie were all in the same place. Most of the squad members were chatting and welcoming Sarah to squad Charlie. Max, Yuuto, and Smith were currently looking at a map of Arume's island. "The harpies will dive and take out the anti air weapons. We will land and siege the castle. Max, during the confusion, you go in and find Arume. Bring him in alive or kill him on the spot. it's your call." Smith informed them. The two male leaders nodded as Smith walked off. "Oh and Max," The young leader turned to her. "Show me that it was worth bringing you back."

Max flashed a grin. "Don't worry, I've got a score to settle and I'm not going down before it's done."

Smith smiled. "Good to hear it." She said while walking into the cockpit to talk to the pilot.

"That fire in you're eyes, this princess is important to you." Yuuto Kazama said to Max.

"Yes... I fought to come back. I'm not going anywhere. Before we go into this , I must thank you for doing this. Especially since this isn't your fight." Max said extending his hand.

"Think nothing of it Max, I just hope I can count on you to do the same if I need it." Kazama took his hand and shook it vigorously.

"It'll be the least I can do, now if you excuse me I need to talk to one of my squad members." Max said walking towards Sarah. "Sarah, do you have what I asked you to bring?"

The harpy nodded and showed off the wrapped up item. "Where do you want me to drop it off Max?" She asked.

"When I find Arume, I'll turn on my beacon and you drop it off there." Max informed her.

"Max, what's so important about this thing that you can't carry it?" Sarah asked.

"I don't want Arume to see it until we start to fight. It'll catch him off guard." Max answered.

The pilot's door burst open as Smith stepped out. "Everyone! Get ready, we're almost there!" Max put on his mask and goggles, moving towards the copter's ramp door. He began thinking about the item that he gave Sarah.

* * *

"Lord Arume, Are you really risking your life to make sure this goes through?" Arume's head guard asked.

"Of course, this is a very important ceremony. Unlike a normal wedding, there is absolutely no way to break the bond this ceremony forges." He responded, fiddling with his tie.

"I know that sir, but if the ceremony is not completed within time... It will destroy you and this girl." The guard said.

Arume started laughing, "There will be nothing to stop me! MON is nowhere near ready for a war, Max Port is dead, and no one is standing in my way. The Conductor won't explode. "Now, I'm off to get married."

The head guard sighed and walked off towards the front gate of the castle and looked up into the sky. The sky was cloudy and gray. "Of course he would want a wedding on a day like this. It looks like a storm could start at any moment."

"Captain!" A guard on the wall shouted at him.

"What is is soldier?" He shouted back.

"We're under attack!" He shouted before the anti air gun behind him exploded. The other three around the castle followed suit as the head guard sounded the alarm. Troops mobilized to the front gate. A chopper appeared from the cloud cover and landed. As the rear ramp door opened, the head guard stepped out to the front of the defense line to see what was going on.

The three squads of Mon stepped out with the leaders heading the front of the raid party. The head guards eyes widened at the site of Dead-Eye. He pulled out his walkie-talke to inform Arume before it shattered in his hand. Manako unloaded the bullet from her rifle and readied another shot.

"Charge!" Dead-Eye shouted as the battle began.

* * *

 **Are you folks ready for the end of an arc?**


	27. Chapter 25: The End of an Arc Part 2

All hell broke loose as the battle began. Half of the castle guards stayed to hold the front gate while the other half rushed to stop MON. Max and Kazama unsheathed their blades and began striking back spears. The harpies took to the sky to scout out reinforcements. Many guards swarmed the large extra species girls to try and restrain them... but to no avail. The large girls quickly swatted them away, sending people flying off the cliffs and into the water below. The head guard stepped into the fray, smoking something in his mouth. "You guys took away our supply of this stuff but I still have a little left. Arume told me to save it for something like this!" It was the strength drug that Alex had been growing. All the guards retreaded to the gate, thinking that the captain would be all that they needed.

Max got ready to stand his ground when Tio picked him up. "We can handle this brute! You've gotta save the princess!" She shouted before throwing him over the castle wall. As Max landed, he rolled to break the fall and also to get back up, running to find Mono and Arume.

Tio turned back to the captain who began charging. Tio put up her shields to brace for impact. The two collided with Tio being pushed back a little bit. Zombina started to open fire as the captain tried to pull apart Tio's shields. Some of the guards ran off to chase Max before they were stopped by Sarah and Kestria. Manoko started to try and get a vantage point on Arume in the confusion of the fight. While the fight raged on, Sarah got a beacon ping on her receiver. She dove into the chopper and grabbed Max's item and flew to his position.

* * *

 **One Month Ago...**

"Max! There you are!" Mary said walking into the gun range. "I need you to meet someone." She said bringing in a small dwarf.

"...So, this is the man whose using my sword now is he?" The dwarf said crossing his arms. "I know where that sword was last and that only means he killed ol' Frank to obtain it."

Max grew a little angry at the small dwarf. "I wouldn't kill my grandpa for this sword. He gave it to me." He said putting down the gun.

"Yeah right! You probably did it when he was unarmed you degenerate." The dwarf said putting his arms behind his back, riling up Max even more.

"Listen here little man. You can insult me but I would never do that!" Max said getting angrier.

The dwarf laughed and said "You're nothing like the man you killed." This made Max snap. In a set of quick movements, Max drew his blade and attacked, his eye lit with the fires of rage. He found he was stopped by the dwarf's own blade. "That's what I wanted to see! Show me that you're worthy of the Aquamentis!" The small man said.

Max still driven by rage began a flurry of attacks, all of which were blocked by the dwarf. Max never stopped and never let the dwarf get an attack in. The dwarf went to make another attack when he suddenly put his blade away. Max quickly stopped his attack, inches away from the Dwarf's face. "...Impressive. The rage of a laminal but the control of a human. Trained by a centaur as well. You are truly worthy of that blade." The dwarf said.

Max sheathed the blade. "Thank you but... was this a test?"

"Yes, my name is Redbeard. I made that blade for your grandfather when he saved me. When I heard that the Aquamentis had been passed down, I set out to find out if you were worthy of Aquamentis's sister." He said pulling another sword from his beard. "This... is the Fyrebright!" Reabeard said handing the blade to Max. He unseathed it to find markings on Fyrebright that looked similar to the ones on Aquamentis.

"Does this mean I can somewhat control fire?" Max asked, strapping the blade onto the other side of his waist.

"To an extent, yes. Now, I'm giving you this blade in hopes that you'll great things with it. Can I trust that?" Redbeard asked, extending a hand.

"Of course. I already have an idea for it's first target."

* * *

"Lord Arume. Do you wish to complete the bond?" The priest asked.

"Of course, get on with it!" Arume said.

"Does anyone object to this eternal bond?" The priest asked out loud.

"...I object."

Mono and Arume looked towards the entrance of the court yard to find Max satnding there. Tears of joy started running down Mono's face. Anger built in Arume. "I sliced you in half! A human couldn't survive that!"

"I'm not exactly human. Aurme, you are under arrest for kidnapping liminal princesses and attempted murder. Will you come quietly?"

"Never! I will kill you before I go in, Dead-eye!" Arume shouted, taking out his Machete. Sarah, who had been floating above the arena, dropped Fyrebright letting it fall towards Max.

"You're not fighting Dead-eye." Max said ripping off his goggles and mask. "You're fighting Maximus Port!" Max unsheathed Aquamentis and caught Fyrebright midair, sliding it out of its sheathe in the process.

"It doesn't matter because you're still gonna die!" Arume said starting to charge. Max used Aquamentis to grab water near by and Fyrebright to grab fire from one of the near by torches. With these to elements, Max created a smoke screen stopping Arume in his tracks. "Of course you would hide, you're weak and you turn to putty when you see a machete.

"I've changed Arume." Max said somewhere in the mist. Aurme looked around trying to find Max. "I'm not a weak kid held back by fear!" Max jumped out of the mist, landing a nice cut with his blades. Arume turned to attacked but was blocked by Max's blades. Mono sat there, trying to escape as she could only hear the clash of blades in the mist. Next to her, the priest started glowing a tiny bit.

"You should've died back when I cut you open!" Arume shouted. Their blades kept clashing, each attack drawing more and more blood. Arume tried to connect another attack when his blade broke apart. He dropped the hilt and rushed at Max, throwing a right hook. Max quickly plunged his blades into the ground, ducking out of the way of the hook and delivered an uppercut. Arume grabbed Max by the shoulders and drove his knee into Max's chest. Max knelt down, having the wind knocked out of him. "This could've been simple Max." Arume drew back and punched him. "You could've stayed away and lived a nice life." He punched Max again. "But you had to play the hero and ruin everything." He punched him a third time.

Arume turned away before waking towards the alter, taking Aquamentis in the process. "I've decided... if I can't have Mono... no one will!" He said raising the blade, filling Mono's eye with fear... until a gunshot was heard.

* * *

"Manoko! Did you get a shot on Arume!" Smith asked the sniper with her headset.

"I haven't gotten a clear vantage point yet so it couldn't have been me." The girl responded.

Tio took this opportunity to grab the captain by the arms and throw him off the side of the cliff. She turned towards the gate. The guards stood there in awe. Tio charged the gate, breaking through the blockade of guards. Smith walked though the gates and said "We need to find Max and Arume." With that, the three squads went out in search of the missing squad leader.

* * *

Max stood there, his hands wrapped tightly around his gun. Arume was in front of him, on one knee because of the bullet wound in his leg. "N-no! I need to stop the bond." Arume tried to get up before Max shot him again. Max put his gun away and walked up to Arume grabbing Aquamentis back. "Y-you don't understand... I need to stop the bond!" Arume pointed to the preist who seemed to be bursting with energy.

"I'll fix this... but first." Max made Arume look into the fires in his eyes. "You should have never fucked with my family or my girlfriend." Max backed up and swung his blade, cutting Arume's head off. The body sat there before Max kicked it off the edge of the cliff where the alter was. Max sheathed his blade, relieved that Arume would no longer cause problems. "Sir, what do we do to stop you from exploding?"

"You must... complete the bond... or let me die." He said in pain.

"How... do I complete the bond?" Max asked.

"You must swear you life to your partner and be next to them forever until death do you part." The priest told him.

Mono spoke up at this point "If you do this... you're stuck with me forever."

Max smiled and kissed her on the lips. "I fought and killed a man for you. I think I can last forever with you." Max said when he broke apart the kiss.

The priest smiled. "Do you, Maximus Port take Princess Mono to be your wife, until death?" He aksed.

"I will stay with her forever." Max answered.

"Do you, Princess Mono of the Monoeye people, feel the same way as this human?" The priest asked.

"Of course I do... how couldn't I?" She responded with tears crawling down her face.

"Then I bless this bond, uniting these two lovers until death!" The priest proclamied. All the glowing energy left his body and formed two rings around Max and Mono's ring fingers.

Max took out his blade and cut Mono free. "Shall we leave, my love?" He asked.

"I would love too." Mono said, giving her hand to Max. Max took it and swept Mono up into a bridal carry. Mono started blushing red. "I didn't think you'd be so forward already..." The three made their way towards the helicopter where they met up with MON.

"Dead-eye, Is the target confirmed dead?" Smith asked.

"If a cut off head isn't enough to keep him dead, I don't know what to tell you." Max said walking past her. As Max walked past his Squad, Sarah picked up the glint of their rings.

"Congratulations you two!" She shouted, bringing everyone's attention to the completed bond.

The couple blushed, "Thanks..." was all Max could respond with. All of the squads piled into the helicopter, while Max turned to watch the island fade into the distance. "So... I'm married to a princess?" He asked.

Mono lowered her head. "I'm sorry I kept it a secret. I didn't want your family to get wrapped up in this but it seems that happened regardless."

"Does this mean I have to tell royalty that I married their daughter without their consent?!" Max said starting to freak out.

Mono laughed at Max's little freak out. "Don't worry, I've told them so much about you that they were fine with us dating... that doesn't mean you're off the hook for meeting them."

Max breathed a sigh of relief. "So does that mean Manoko is a princess too?" He asked.

"No, we're not related. She just felt like my sister when I was still in the program. We also used it as a cover if anyone found out." She said putting her head on his shoulder. "Please tell me all our problems are over."

"They should be, I wanna take some vacation time... maybe visit that inn Lethe told me about." Max said wrapping his arm around her as they drifted to sleep.

* * *

Five figures sat at a table. "Lord Arume is dead." One of them spoke.

"Figures, he was too interested in his own personal gain." Another spoke.

"None the less, somebody took out one of the six dragons. We need to figure out who it was." A third voice said.

"I already found that out." A fourth voice began. He threw a file onto the table with Max's face on it. "Maximus Dead-eye Port. A MON agent."

The fifth body moved their hand towards the file. A clawed hand dragged it back into the shadows. "Start surveillance on this boy. I don't want him interfering with our plans."

The fourth person spoke up again. "Of course, I'll keep a close eye on him."

* * *

 **And with that, Arc one of "Family Life with Monster Girls is completed. Who are these 5 remaining dragons? What are their plans? What will Max's family think of the bond? I'll handle these in the next couple arcs but for now, some news. I'm gonna be taking a short break from this fic to focus on two things. I want to first get another chapter of "Sudden changes with monster girls" out and then move to work on another story in the FLWMG world set with a different cast and it takes place 15 years in the future. Until then, thank you so much for reading.**


	28. Announcment

So this wasn't an easy decision but it's the one I made. I am discontinuing Family life. I've lost the passion for this series that I once had along with the power to write for it. Sudden Changes with Monster Girls will still continue along with a new MHA story coming soon. Thank you for reading and I'll see you soon.


End file.
